When a Scientist comes along
by Miharu-sensei
Summary: a young scientist entered the school gates of Ouran High and met our dear host club...A series of fun and adventure awaits...KyouyaXOC or MoriXOC, TamakiXHaruhi...sorry for the slow updates..
1. New comer

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry if my title's a bit crappy(hey!Its my first fanfic you know?!) This is un-beta-ed so if you see any glaring typo errors, tell me...oh by the way, I forgot, I write fanfics by request..No yuris please...that makes me sick..

Anyways, to the Disclaimer…

Tamaki: coughs and winks at the readers

Disclaimer: She dont own anything… except for numerous of unfinished fanfics… oh yeah! and her OCs…Enjoy!!

———————————————————–

**Chapter 1**

It was raining outside and yet, Haruhi felt she has lots of energy to burn out. And the Twins actually noticed it.

"Ne, Haruhi! Why are you so energetic?" they both chimed in when the trio are about to take their lunch.

"Hmmm… etto…"

"Hmm… What?" Hikaru eyed Haruhi.

"Let's see…" Haruhi gently tapped her chin with her forefinger, "Its like I'm about to see or meet somebody that is close to me from the past."

Kaoru bulged out his eyes, "is-i-is it Arai?!"

Haruhi slightly chuckled,"That's impossible, you know? Anyways , lets just eat to restore our energy," the twins just stared at the girl eating happily with her bento box.

—Outside the gates of Ouran—

At the same time, a figure stood outside the gates of Ouran Highschool.

'WOW! Is this really Ouran High School?!' the figure started to walk inside, I might get lost here if I won't be careful'

"MY MAP!!" The figure carefully searched the item inside his/her bag while walking. As the figure pulled the map, he/she bumped to somebody tall, about 180 cm, dark-haired boy with eye glasses.

"A commoner?" he glared in annoyance.

"Ah…Err…" the figure stammered, "Gomenasai! I was just looking for my map and a picture of a certain Kyouya that Ootori-sama gave me," and quickly bowed and started to leave.

"Hmmm….You don't have to look for my picture," Kyouya smiled," I guess you are our scholar student," he pushed his eye glasses up.

"Hai!" the figure turned around and slightly smiled, "Im Haruka. Misato Haruka, nice to meet you."

Kyouya suddenly felt chills ran up to his spine but smiled back to the girl with his 'rare Kyouya smile', "Im Kyouya Ootori, and my father tod me to give some uniform and things for you to use while you are in this school. Shall we?"

"Of course, Kyouya-senpai," Haruka smiled and started to walk with Kyouya.

The tall guy cleared his throat to catch his companion's attention,"We'll first get you uniforms so that I may be able to introduce you later in the auditorium."

"A-Au-AUDITORIUM!?" Haruka screamed, "B-but why? Shouldn't it be like the teacher will introduce me with my fellow classmates?"

Kyouya opened his clipboard and turned some pages,"Hmm…Haruka Misato, 15 years old, commoner, loves to sing, act, dance, likes the color blue, usually reads books and watch anime," he paused," I dont really understand why you are one of our scholars. Well except for that age of yours, the other data are useless."

Haruka just blinked twice and smiled.

"What is that smile for?" Kyouya raised one of his elegant eye brows.

"Why don't you ask your father about it?" Haruka stopped in front of huge double French doors, "I'll just fit some uniforms and be back."

Kyouya sighed, "Maybe," he flipped his cellphone open and dialed some numbers," that girl is just like me," he still remembered that chills that run down his spine when he saw Haruka smiling, 'That's strange'

"Ahh... Irene, please connect me to line 1. I want to speak with my father"

PHONE TALK

"What do you want, Kyouya?" a deep voice came out of the ear piece of the phone.

"Why is Haruka-kun a scholar of our company?"

"Haruka's a genius. For 4 years, he served our company as one of the most dependable scientist. Oh by the way, He's a girl, but address her as a guy. That's one of her conditions before she came and joined our company."

Astonished, Kyuya cleared his throat, "At her age? She's just fifteen. If Im corrected, that means, she joined our company when she was eleven years old?"

"Well, the act is that, she has 145 IQ."

Kyouya, confused and amused, glanced at the French doors where Haruka was in, "but why is she here if she has that level of intelligence?"

"Ah son, I have to go now. Bye"

END PHONE TALK

'Great!' he mentally kicked himself, 'All I have to do now is to ask her.'

As if on cue, Haruka walked out of the room in boy's uniform but she's still wearing her bull cap that hides both her face and hair.

Kyouya sighed again, "You shouldn't be wearing bull cap whenever you are wearing the school uniform," suddenly, he pulled the girl's cap. A long, flowing black hair appeared which was played by the wind for some graceful effect. Kyouya can't take his eyes off the girl in front of him. Rose petals flew around them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Haruka yelled at the man, who's mesmerized of the beauty in front of him.

KYOUYA's POV

I blinked my eyes twice. I can't believe it. She looks exactly like….Haruhi. 'Well, except for that black hair of hers and a mole between her right eye and nose'

"OH great!" she rolled her eyes," all my plans are now ruined by this hair of mine!! Kyouya-senpai, Please don't tell anyone that I'm a girl, onegai?" she has her puppy eyes on those beautiful face of hers. I'm quite distracted by that cuteness of her. 'She has more sex appeal than Haruhi's.' At that thought, I shook my head. When I returned my focus on those beautiful orbs, I saw that she was in verge of tears.

"Shh…I won't tell them. Geez," I cupped her chin, "Im going to help you Haruka-chan, don't worry," and I smiled.

NORMAL POV

Kyouya picked his phone from his pocket while walking with Haruka, "Moshi Moshi, Tamaki, gather all of our members, especially the twins. I'll introduce you to somebody. Bye," he clicked a button and flipped it shut.

Haruka's eyes widened, "you are going to introduce me to them without having my hair cut?! Are you crazy?!" she tried to escape from the man's grip.

Kyouya quickened his pace, "The twins will cut your hair."

Haruka sighed, "That leaves me no choice but to follow you Master Kyouya."

"Oh drop that Haruka-kun. Just call me Kyouya," he smiled as he turned his head to his right," We're here," he stopped and opened the door. Rose petals flew and they heard, "Irraishaimasen!"

HARUKA's POV

'Oh God! What did I do to deserve this?!' I thought when I saw 5 men behind those doors. Kyouya pulled me as he walked near them.

"Kyouya, who's this young man you're holding?" a tall blonde looked straight to my eyes. He blinked twice and stepped backwards, as if he was scared of me.

"Ne, Ne, what's your name?" a small blonde asked me while pulling my sleeve.

"Im Haruka. Haruka Misato," and I smiled. Yet my smile faded when a shadow was casted upon us and took the short blonde.

"Well, Im Mitsukuni. Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Just call me Hunny," Hunny giggled and raised a pink stuffed bunny," and this is Usa-chan"

"Im Takashi. Just call me Mori," a deep voice came from the one holding Hunny.

"Ahhh!! A new record Milord!" a pair of red headed boys chimed in, "Mori-senpai spoke 6 words!"

The tall blonde, recovered from his shock, walked fast and cupped MY CHIN!! "I'm Souh Tamaki. Just call me Tamaki, my fair maiden," and handed me a white rose.

'WHAT THE HELL!!' Thi man, named Tamaki, was jsut inches away from my body, calls me fair maiden?!He'll definitely pay for this!!

"Fair maiden?" I cooly raised my left eyebrow,

"Opps!! Sorry!! I really thought that I was talking to Haruhi. You really …." Tamaki cut off his speech when the twins hugged me tightly, out of his gasp.

"You're very handsome guy Haruka-kun…" the twin on my right said.

"…And hot with your hair that long and silky," on my left said.

I sighed," You haven't introduced to me yet."

"Im Hikaru…" the boy on my right whispered.

"…And Im Kaoru," the other whispered on my left ear.

Suddenly, I heard Tamki screaming, "OKAA-SAN!!THE UNSCUPLOUS TWINS! THEY ARE MOLESTING OUR DAUGHTER!!"

I chuckled as the twins hugged me more," Master Kyouya, when will you get my hair cutted??" and I saw shocked faces of the people around me.

"M-M-MAS—–" they were cutted off when a boy entered the room, "Gomen! I was a bit late. The principal told me —" the boy dropped his jaw when he saw me.

NORMAL POV

"Haruka?"

"Haruhi?"

White and red rose petals started to whirl around Haruka and Haruhi. Shock, joy and excitement were written all over their faces.

"EHHH??" The host club members choked out except for Kyouya and Mori.

_**Author's note:**_ Hope you like it!! the next chapter will be posted if I receive a review...even if its only one.. Ill post for that person..sobs

Tamaki: pats the author's back Till next chapter minna!!Ja!!

-LoLLiPoP LoViN' oTaKu-


	2. Here She goes!

A/N Note: Sooooooo…after the long wait, the next chapy is here

_**A/N Note:**_ Sooooooo…after the long wait, the next chapy is here... Anyway, here's the second chapy... Hope you enjoy!

Tamaki:-smiles to the readers and clears his throat, holding a piece of paper-

_**Disclaimer:**_ She DONT OWN OURAN coz if she do, I, Suoh Tamaki would be an UKE to everybody and Kyouya will be with me every second of her life… -He turns to the authoress-Hey! What's a uke??

Authoress: -Shrugs and hits Tamaki with baka gun- well, guess I cant do that..-sigh-  
————————————

Chapter 2

"Eh??" the host club members choked out except for Kyouya and Mori. The twins released Haruka as she stepped forward to meet Haruhi, who's running towards her, with wide-open arms.

"Ahmpff!" Haruka groaned as she felt that she was loosing her balance,"You're a bit heavy now, aren't we Haruhi? And why on Earth are you here?"

"I was about to ask you too Haruka-chan! All I can remember is that you flew to America to research. Aww! I really miss you Haru-chan!" Haruhi hugged the girl in front of her.

"Haru-chan?" Hani asked staring asked staring at the two.

"Yes?" they both answered and chuckled.

-Haruhi's POV-

"Which 'Haru-chan' are you referring to, Hani-senpai?" I asked.

"Yeah!! Haruhi and I usually call each other like that," I heard Haruka giggle as she released me.

Hani shook his head, "I should make a nickname for Haruka-kun," he jumped at his surprise when Tamaki and the twins shouted.

"NO FAIR!!HARUKA, THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT!!" they shouted on top of their lungs.

Haruka and I both looked at each other and gently poke our own right cheek with our own right fore finger, "sexual harassment?" we both have my famous 'clueless look'.

"Aww!! They look identical!" the twins hugged each of us. Hikaru hugged me and Kaoru hugged Haruka.

"Okaa-san! DOUBLE SEXUAL HARASSMENT!!" Tamaki screamed while pointing at the group.

Kyouya pushed his glasses further, "Hikaru and Kaoru, stop that. We have some business to finish (at this the twins saluted to Kyouya, "Yes Sir!"). Grab Haruka and cut her hair like Haruhi's but don't dye her hair. Haruka, get those colored contacts of your eyes or I will be the one taking them off".

"She??" Tamaki has his puzzled look again.

"Yeah," I answered as I wrapped my arms to Haruka, "Haruka is a girl but unlike me, she wears dresses when it's really important or she wants to cosplay something"

-NORMAL POV-

Everyone was shocked except for Haruhi, Haruka, Kyouya and Mori. Recovering from the shock, the twins dragged Haruka silently in one corner and started to cut her hair. They have that sad look on their faces that can melt one maiden's heart.

"Why, you guys sad?" Haruka put on her baby-pout and blinked twice.

"We like your hair that long," they said in unison, "you look hotter with it," they sighed.

"Well, my hair easily gets that long after 3 months or so," Haruka fiddled her still long locks.

"Really?!" the twins stared at her wide-eyed.

"U-huh," she groaned, "I have researched and had created a formula to grow hair faster than they should. I'm a researcher".

"Hmm…I remember that reason of yours Haru-chan," Haruhi chuckled, "but as I have remembered, you stopped school right? How come you're here?"

"I had graduated Mid-School yesterday".

"WHAT??" the trio freaked out.

'I think I'll explain her situation to you guys later after that hair cut fit for her. Haruka," Kyouya paused, "face me," Kyouya turned the chair of Haruka facing him. He cupped and lifted Haruka's face towards him, "I told you to take that contacts off. Now, I'll force you to take them off," Kyouya took Haruka's left eye contact and then the right.

"You're so rough on me Master Kyouya!" Haruka rubbed her eyes. Blue orbs appeared as she opened her eyes. The people around her is now more mesmerized to her beauty. She really looks cute.

-Kyouya's POV-

'OMG! I didn't really thought that was the real color of her eyes. She's so damn cute'

-Kaoru's POV-

'I never thought that such beauty exist on this world'

-Mori's POV-

'So, I'm right? But, why blue eyes? I thought it was red or black 1'

-Hani's POV-

'Wow! She's cute!' as I turned, I saw Takashi. His eyes flashed with adoration, 'I wonder what he is thinking'

-Haruka's POV-

'Now what?!' as I looked around me, their jaws dropped except for Haruhi's.

"Ne, Haru-chan, let's eat something!" I grabbed Haruhi's wrist and walked out of the room.

'RICH BASTARDS! I know, I look weird, so STOP LOOKING AT ME!' my mind screamed, "Ne, Haru-chan, lets go eat some ice cream," I stopped when I felt two pair of limbs embraced me. I forgot that I was holding Haruhi that's why she escaped from the hug.

"You're damn cute Haruka-chan," Kaoru whispered as he hugged me tightly. I glared at them, "SNAP OUT OF IT! I'm not in mood to play some stupid games Kaoru," they freed me and stood in front of me.

"We will let you pass…" Hikaru said.

"…If you play a game with us," Kaoru finished.

"LETS PLAY 'WHICH ONE IS HIKARU' GAME!!" they said in scary unison.

"The one on the right," I pointed, "is Hikaru, while on the left is Kaoru," I passed between them.

"Boo boo!! YOU'RE WRONG!" they bend for more emphasis.

"No, I'm right…Right, Haru-chan?" I turned and smiled, "I'm a reseacher. A scientist. It's easy for me to observe," I said in very cold voice, "come on now, Haru-chan. I'm starving".

"Ne, Ha-chan, can I and Takashi come with you?" Hani blinked away those imaginary tears that formed in his eyes. 2

"Of course, Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai," I smiled innocently,"but please, just call me Ruka-kun. I don't like the sound 'Ha-chan' do," I wiped those tears of Hani with my forefinger and carried Hani in my back, "lets go," we walked out of the room and clicked it close.

—In our way to the cafeteria—

"Ne, Ne, Haru-chan, Ruka-chan, lets go to one pastry shop I know," Hani giggled excitedly," they serve ice creams too!"

Haruhi and I looked at each other and we said in perfect unison," We can't afford buying high quality cakes senpai".

"Ill treat you Haru-chan!" Hani winked at Haruhi who's beside me.

"Ill be the one paying your bill Haruka," Mori groaned those words, as if he didn't want others to hear it except me. I stopped walking, letting Hani walk on his own.

I jumped to Mori and gave him a peck on his left cheek, "arigato gozaimasu Mori-senpai!" I saw him blushes he let me lose my grip and happily joined Hani and Haruhi. A smile remained on Mori's lips as he followed us.

———————————–

_**Author's Note:**_ Okei!! End of chapter 2!! This chapter is dedicated to Ilona, the fonder of Prince Yuki fans club (just search the ) first comment (wordpress)  
and theyalwaysdestroymysoul for reviewing it (). I'll try updating more but can't promise it coz I have to live my LIFE (which I brought from Nekosawa-senpai -giggles-)… But I'll be happy to just stay put and type all day in front of my pc..

Hmm... I'm planning to place a short interview about the characters here…Tell me if that's ok…

Tamaki: -gives roses to everybody while spinning- TILL NEXT CHAPTER…Ja!!

_-LoLLiPoP-LoViNG oTaKu-_ v


	3. Pastry shop

Authoress Notes:

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress:__This is the third chapter of my crappy fics… -sobs in the corner-

Tamaki: -pats Authoress and hands her a handkerchief- When are you going to make me and my beloved daughter together??

Kyouya: -Smacks Tamaki and the Authoress with his clipboard- You two, shut up or do you want me to put some debts written here? –makes an eerie face and faced the Authoress-

Authoress: -shakes in fear and continues to write the fic-

Hani: -pops out of the corner with his usa-chan- ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!

Usa-chan: She doesn't own us. If she does, no body will dare to watch Ouran High school Host Club!!

Authoress: -sobs and shakes fist- YOU MEANIES!!

--

**Chapter 3**

-NORMAL POV-

Though they are not hungry, the twins, Kyouya, and Tamaki followed the group going to a pastry shop. They saw the 'kiss' that Haruka gave to Mori. Kaoru and Kyouya clenched their fist unknowingly. But when they saw Mori smiled at the gesture, the two young men gritted their teeth in jealousy.

"Oi! Kaoru! Let's eat with Haruka and Haruhi," Hikaru pulled his twin towards the pastry shop, "lets pay their bills so that we can receive a kiss from Ruka-chan too," Hikaru winked and dragged his twin faster.

"Oi! Kyouya! Let's go too!" Tamaki pulled Kyouya,"Mother likes Ruka-chan, ne?"

Kyouya blinked and smirked, "like Father loves Haru-chan?" Tamaki blushed and dragged Kyouya to the pastry shop.

--HARUKA'S POV—

"Haru-chan, what do you want to eat?" Hani asked Haruhi as he lifted his Usa-chan and smiled," I'm going to have strawberry cake and green tea!"

Haruhi smiled back and pondered, "Strawberry cake and coke will do?"

"Hmm…Anno…Let's see," I looked up to my menu card and searched for my favorite cake and ice cream, "Etto, I'll have creamy sponge cake, vanilla ice cream and mineral water please," I glanced at Mori and silently asked for his permission. He slightly nodded in approval.

"Yehey! Mori-senpai is so good to me!" I stood from my chair and hugged Mori, who is now standing, as if he knows that I'll hug him. When I turned to return to my sit, a pair of hands snaked its way to my waist, "Kao-chan! Stop hugging me!" I pinched his right arm until he let go of me.

"How did you know it's me Ruka-chan?" Kaoru nursed his swollen arm.

I first let them sit beside me before answering his question, "it's your smell. You smell strawberries while Hikaru smell like blueberries".

"Ruka-chan! Ruka-chan! How do I smell?" Hani walked beside Hikaru so I can lean to sniff his scent.

"Ano…Hani-senpai, you smell like strawberries and chocolates. Mori-senpai smell like new fresh clean clothes," I tapped my chin while saying this. I looked around and T saw them gaped at my statement, "what?!" They all gathered around Mori and sniffed him like dogs to their master.

"Itadakimasu!" I began to eat my sponge cake with delight, "oishii!"

--KYOUYA's POV—

I waved at the waitress, "I'll have creamy sponge cake and red tea please".

"Chocolate cake and jasmine tea for me," Tamaki made his way back on his chair.

"Blueberry cheese cake and jasmine tea for me," I saw Hikaru poke Haruka's left cheek.

"And I'll have strawberry cheese cake and green tea," then I saw Kaoru sneak a quick glance at Haruka and blushed.

"No wonder!" I heard her giggled softly, "I smelled your scents perfectly, ne?"

"U-huh," the twins groaned, looked at each other and smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"While our orders are not yet coming…" Hikaru threw his arms around Haruka's shoulders.

"…will you feed us with that cake Ruka-chan?" Kaoru hugged the girl on her waist line. The waitress that was coming to our way fainted due to blood loss.

"Ask Mori-senpai. He's the one paying my bill," Haruka just continued to eat her way gleefully.

"Mori-senpai?" the twins turned to the stoic man, which was eating his custard cake, with their cute pouty lips and puppy dog eyes technique 1

"No. Wait for your order," Mori continued to eat. I pushed my eyeglasses as I heard this. It's really unusual for Mori-senpai to say 'no'. I saw the twins frown and sat properly as their food were served"

--NORMAL POV—

--BACK AT THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM--

"Man! That was a threat!" Haruka winked at Mori, "thanks to Mori-senpai".

"I was insisting that I'll pay for your bill," Kaoru pouted, "and yet, you made Mori-senpai pay for it".

"Don't worry Kao-chan! 2" Haruka threw herself at the nearby sofa, "You'll have a chance sometime anyways".

"So, are we going to talk about why you are here now Ruka-chan?" Haruhi sat beside her. The older host club members grabbed a single chair and sat near the sofa.

Haruka cough, "oh well, 4 years ago, the Ootori Group of Companies hired me after they knew that I'm some kind of researcher or genius. I flew from one place to another to make medical discoveries. The company pays for my expenses and they give me money as my allowance. ("Sweet!" the twins chimed in and Kyouya glared at them) 3 months ago, I flew back here after politely asking Master Kyouya's father if I can continue my studies. Fortunately, he agreed and as you see, I'll be in your class tomorrow Haru-chan. Maybe within this year, I'll be graduating with Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai".

"I know that. As far as I could remember, you jump from one year level to another after 1 month or so," Haruhi sighed and leaned back.

"So tell me, this 'Host Club', what do you exactly do here?" Haruka also leaned her back and stared at the ceiling, "and why is Haru-chan here? All I know is that a host club is composed of boys profiting from girls".

"You're quite right there Haruka-chan," Kyouya smirked, "Haruhi is here to pay her debt off". (Sign above Haruhi: 80 million yen!)

"Ahh… I see," suddenly, Haruka stood and pulled a chair near Kyouya, "I'll join here to help Haru-chan pay her debt, okay?" she winked at Kyouya, which was responded by a blush. (Twins taking pictures of Kyouya, Tamaki and Haruhi gaped, Hani has sakura flower floating around him and Mori, stoic as ever)

"Aww! The Shadow King is blushing!" the twins stood and hugged Haruka, "Ruka-chan, Ruka-chan! Join the 'Friendly Classmate Trio'".

"You guys won't be 'Trio' anymore if I join your act," the smaller girl straggled to break free from the hug.

"Oh that's alright! We'll be 'The Friendly Classmate Quartet' now!" they both squeezed Haruka tighter, causing Haruka to gasp for more air, "Ka ka, ka ka, ka!"

--

_**Authoress Notes:**_ So that's it! End of chapter 3… What will happen to Haruka?? Ahaha…wait and see!!

1 Probably, they learned the technique from Tamaki-senpai!

Tamaki: -twirls and threw sparkles around him- I knew it! I'm great!

Haruka: -pops out- Shut up!

2 Maybe too much spending time with Hani-senpai

Hani: Teehee!! See you all next chapter!

PS: thanks to theyalwaysdestroymysoul for reviewing my work… I love you with all my heart!!

Kyouya: -glares to the Authoress- go back to work!

Authoress: -water fall tears coming out of eyes-


	4. Welcome to the Host Club

Authoress Notes:

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress: -gives out Kyouya plushies- I love you minna-san!!

Hikaru: -snickers behind the Authoress- Nobody loves you back

Kaoru: -fwaps Hikaru with newspaper- Don't be mean with the authoress! She might be a moron but she loves us… -hugs Hikaru-

Authoress: -ears twitching- what did you just say?? –chases the twins- MEANIES!!

Hani (with Usa-chan): On to the Disclaimer!!

Haruhi: -bows before the readers- She doesn't own us. If she does, Ouran won't be successful and known now.

Authoress: -shouts at the background with water falls tears- what?!

Kyouya: -hits Authoress with his black clipboard- go back to work!

Mori: -nods-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

--HARUKA's POV—

'OMG! Am I going to die? I can't breathe!' I gasped for air and I felt dizzy while everything around me seems to be blurred. 'I don't wanna die! I haven't had a boyfriend yet'.

--KYOUYA's POV—

I saw Haruka rolled her eyes firs, as if looking for certain someone and she fainted.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Release her at once!" I stood and make way near Haruka. I kneeled down and started to give her CPR. I heard Tamaki screaming, "Okaa-san is harassing our daughter! Don't kiss her, kaa-san!" He tugged my sleeve to let go of Haruka.

I glared at Tamaki, "I'm not harassing her. I'm helping her breathe. The twins hugged her too tight that she started to suffocate," I stared at Haruka's face, "let's lift her up and lay her on the couch. She'll feel comfortable with it," but before I touch Haruka's shoulders, Mori-senpai lifted her and laid her on the nearest couch. He also fixed Miharu's position and wiped some loose strands of the girl's hair on her face. He smiled and walked away. Heat ran through my throat at the sight. 'I was the one that should be taking her on the couch! Not you!' my eyes tried to burn holes on Mori's back.

--HARUKA's POV—

--after 30 mins. --

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw 6 heads hovering above me, "gaahhh!! Where am I?" slowly, I raised myself from the couch. I remembered that I fainted, "you meanies! You tried to kill me!" I jabbed my forefinger to the twins, who just shrugged.

"I used CPR on you. You owe me your life," I saw Kyouya push his glasses and turned to me, "your lips were sweet".

I was shocked at the statement. I didn't know that the bastard is a sadistic one. In return, I gave him one of my best death glares in the history.

"Death glares don't work on me," he walked pass me and sat on one of the chairs near his laptop, "and I was just stating a fact. (Background: Kaoru screaming obscenities to Kyouya while Hikaru holding him securely) Ahh, I remembered something I have to tell you. Later, after the host club activities, you will stay at our house until your graduation".

I heard Tamaki screaming again, "don't harass our precious daughter okaa-san! Don't ever try molesting her!" I just chuckled at the thought. Suddenly, I felt someone sat beside me. I turned and come face to chest with Mori.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhuh," I nodded, "by the way, Mori-senpai, what time is it?"

"3:45, 15 minutes before the club opens," he excused himself ad sat beside Hani-senpai, eating with another piece of cake. I was startled when Tamaki asked me, "What type are you?"

"What do you mean 'What type I am?'?" I blinked twice.

"Like me, I'm the 'prince-type'," Tamaki posed gorgeously.

"I'm the cool type," Kyouya continued to type in his laptop.

"We're the little devil-type," the twins grinned.

"I'm the loli-shota type, while Takashi here is the wild type," Hani-senpai munched through those words.

"I'm the natural type," Haruhi sighed.

I tapped my chin and looked up, "Gosh… Anno… Mysterious type? Dominant type?"

"That might work. Let's just judge your type during the club hours, okay?" Kyouya clicked his laptop shut.

--THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN--

"So you're a new student Haruka-kun," I heard a brunette asked. I smiled seductively, "Yes, I am," I paused for a while, "what class are you from hime-san?"

I saw her blush, "I-I'm from 1-A"

"Ahh!! From Haruhi's class," I smiled refreshingly, "can I sit beside you tomorrow fair maiden? I'll be in your class tomorrow anyways," I winked at her.

"KYAAAA!!" the girls blushed and fainted. 'Geez! These women…' I stood and walked towards Mori-senpai, "hmm… Mori-senpai, can you help me? Those 5 girls who are designated to me fainted," I pointed 'my place'.

"Aa," he groaned and helped mw fix the sits of the ladies. I heard some girls from the twins' place, "Haruka-kun is so kind," I flustered and pinched my cheek (1).

-Fast Forward-

"So, what do you think? What type am I?" I leaned my back. I really did a lot. Making girls swoon, offering tea and snacks, dealing with the twins. 'Ahh! What a refreshing change'.

"Sweet type," Hani-senpai jumped and sat at my lap.

"Cutie Type," the twins sat beside me.

"Cheeky Type," Tamaki walked pass through.

"Mysterious Type," Mori-senpai stood behind me. We all dropped our jaws at him.

"I think little angel type or Otaku type will suit her," Haruhi grabbed the tea cups near me.

"Did somebody just say 'Otaku-type'? Hoo ho hoo ho!!" a mysterious voice was suddenly heard.

"WHO THE HECK IS THAT??" I pointed at a girl in a revolving platform. I wonder why a revolving platform is here.

"Hoo ho Hoo!! I'm Renge, the Club Manager and Mascot!" the girl struck a pose with sakura blossoms falling from nowhere.

"Go away! We don't need a mascot here!" Hikaru pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah!!" Kaoru copied his twin's actions.

"Silence!" Renge screamed on top of her lungs and jumped from her high platform. (Background: Hani-senpai clapped and Mori-senpai handed Hani-senpai a shades while telling Hani-senpai that too much sparkles will hurt his eyes). Renge made her way toward me, while I tried to avoid her advances. I stepped to the right, no good. I stepped to the left, oh no!

"You're the new member here?" the girl inquired and I nodded mutely, "Then I have a test for you!"

"Whaa?! A test?!" horror was written all over my face.

"Who created the manga series 'Millennium snow'?" she advanced to me again, making me cornered on the wall.

"H-Ha-Hatori Bisco!" I stuttered my answer and felt sweat forming under my bangs.

She smiled and backed away. Before she disappeared, she sent me a thumps up, "Hoo ho hoo".

"What was that all about?" a sweat dropped on my forehead and I decided to wipe it with my uniform sleeves.

"I think you've defeated the evil manager!" the twins rejoiced and hugged me, "Otaku type!!"

"Hey! Let me go!" I squirmed.

"It's true. From now on, you'll be the otaku type," Kyouya picked his book bag and also mine, "let's go home now Haruka. Continue discussing your type tomorrow".

"Ugh! Chotto Matte Master Kyouya! Haruhi, give me your cell phone number," as soon as she gave me her number, I kissed her cheek and waved goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress: So that's the end of Chapter 4!

Kyouya: -hits Authoress again with his clipboard- Don't be so happy there. Go back to your work

Authoress: -Nurses the lump- fine!

Renge: -walks in- Finally! I showed up in here!

Twins: -screamed in horror- no! go away!

Haruhi: Till next chapter! Ja!

(1) One gesture of mine when I can't take being complimented... XP


	5. Kyouya's Home

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress: -being carried by a huge panda robot while sleeping-

Twins: Whoah!! What happened to her? –pokes the Authoress with a stick-

Hotaru: -holding a remote control- She typed too much and slept like –looks at her watch- 3 hours.

Haruhi: 3 hours? But I thought she usually sleep at 9 pm? –Twins nodding-

Hotaru: I think she was planning for the upcoming chapters of both fics that she can't sleep.

Tamaki: -hugs the unconscious Authoress- Oh my Poor little Niece!!

Authoress: -murmurs- Oh for the love of Lollipop…

Usa-chan: -pops out- DISCLAIMER! She tried to buy us from Bisco-sensei but she can't… Ahaha!!

Authoress: -still asleep- meanies…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 5**

--KYOUYA's POV—

As we walk down the deserted corridors, I can't help but smile. 'Imagine, we're walking here, without anybody to see my flustered face. Wind ruffled Haruka's hair and I'll stop, fix her hair, smiling sweetly at her. I'll reach for her chin and k--'

"SENPAI!! What are you thinking?" I heard a voice that broke my train of thoughts. I stopped walking and looked at Haruka. 'Simple infatuation?'

"Ahh… I see! You are thinking of new profit margins, ne?" she ran outside to meet the limo. She slipped gracefully inside and smiled to me, "Faster Master Kyouya! I wanna see your house!"

I smirked and quickened my pace. During the long drive, Haruka was just texting somebody, 'I wonder who is it,' I rested my left arm to the arm rest and tried to calm myself.

"It's Haruhi and the twins," she answered, as if she had read my thoughts, "they added me in their buddy group".

"Are you telepathic or something?" I faced her with my left eyebrow raised.

She just smiled and said, "you think too loud senpai".

'Do I?" I asked in my mind.

"Yes," she replied.

"Huh?" my jaw dropped, 'this girl's telepathic!'

"I was just answering your question senpai," she winked at me, "and I'm not telepathic, mind you," she slightly giggled and began to text Haruhi and the twins again.

After a few minutes, I glanced at her again, 'I wonder if she'll give me her cell phone number if ever I asked her'.

"Yes," Haruka suddenly spoke, "here's my number," she showed me her phone.

"Are you sure you're not telepathic?" I asked her again as I copied the number to my cell phone.

"Of course, I'm not! As I've mentioned a while ago, you think rather too loud," she winked and got off the car, carrying her book bag and cell phone with her.

"Interesting," I tapped my chin and started to get off the car as well. But before I closed the door, I saw a large gold heart locket. I opened it and saw a picture of a young man with glasses, like me, and a picture of Haruka, with her long hair and no contacts in the picture. My heart skipped a beat and I closed the locket. I hurried to catch Haruka but unfortunately, she was taking a shower when I've entered the house.

"Who is this young man?" I opened the locket again and took a picture of the young man and Haruka's through my phone. 'I'll search for him for Haruka'. I stared at Haruka's picture in my phone. I can't help but smile and I made her picture my wallpaper. My feet dragged me in front of her room. As I turned the knob and opened the door, my nose caught the sweet scent of peaches and roses. I focused my eyes on her as I sat in front of her. She was typing something in her laptop when I entered. She was wearing a bathrobe, 'I wonder what's beneath that robe'.

"I'm fully dressed under this robe senpai," she clicked twice and faced me, "wanna see it?" she smiled. I licked my lips unconsciously and blushed hard. But before I can say anything, Haruka stood and took off her bath robe.

"Y-Y-You're ju-just…" I took my eyes away from the beautifully sight. She was wearing blue bikini bra and a black skirt.

She laughed out loud at me, "I… I n…never…thought…you'll be… easy to be fooled," she uttered between her heartfelt laughs. She touched the blouse she's wearing and slightly pulled it, "Kawaii ne?"

A sweat tickled my forehead as I heaved a sigh. I fought the urge to blush harder due to my random thoughts. 'Geez! This perverted thoughts of mine do make me idiot sometimes'.

"Nahh! Being a pervert does do wonders, if you ask me," Haruka shut her laptop shut and entered the bathroom, "I often use mine in discovering something when I was in Cambodia".

My eyes roamed within the plain room, "how do you find high school?"

"Find High school? You mean Ouran?" I heard water running after her voice, "I haven't started yet, yah know?"

Feeling nervous of What I might say, I stood and walked my way out of her room, "Hmm… Well… I've got lot of things to do. So just help yourself or ask the maids if you need something".

"Oki doki Sire!"

--NORMAL POV--

--Another Day—

"Class, meet Misato Haruka-kun. Please give them a brief introduction, Haruka-kun," the teacher gave the girl-dressed-in-boys'-uniform the podium to speak.

"Ohayou minna-san. Watashi wa Misato Haruka desu. I'm 15 years old and I'm an old schoolmate of Haruhi-kun," she flashed one of her million dollar worth smiles. Girls kept on drooling at her and guys had blushes on their faces, "I hope we'll all be friends," she pouted cutely to add some effect.

"KYAAA!!" they squealed in delight, "HE'S SO HANDSOME!" Hikaru and Kaoru snickered at this and waved at Haruka.

"Oi! Ruka-kun! Oide! Oide!" they both pulled another chair and patted at it.

"I feel rather ashamed of them," the raven haired girl grudgingly dragged herself and sat between Kaoru and Haruhi. Their Seating arrangement from left to right: Hikaru, Haruhi, Haruka and Kaoru.

"Better get use to them," Haruhi whispered to Haruka, "they do lots of shameful things worst that this".

--HARUKA's POV—

"Better get use to them," I turned to face Haruhi, "they do lots of shameful things worst that this," I felt chill ran down to my spine as I slowly turned to face Kaoru. He smiled at me devilishly. Wait! Did I just say 'devilishly'? OMG! I'm so dead…

"What is it, Ha-Ru-Ka—Kuunnnn?" his golden cat-like eyes flickered in amusement. Hi oh-so-sweet tone really creeps me out.

"H-huh? Ehehe….N-nothing! Really!!" I stuttered out. I tried to focus on the teacher in front. She's really nice but I guess she's nervous in teaching rich kids. Then I noticed one solution that she presented in the board. It didn't seem right. I poked Haruhi with my pencil.

'What?' she mouthed secretly at me.

'The solution on the board is wrong," I wrote in a piece of paper the correct solution and handed it to Haruhi. She quickly read and analyzed my solution..

"Misato-kun, Fujioka-kun, I would like to know what's your topic there. Would you like to share it in class?"

'Oh crap! She noticed us!' I grabbed the note from Haruhi, stood and handed the note to the teacher, "what's this?" her eyebrows quirked in confusion.

"As you can see, I was asking Fujioka-kun about the solution 'coz it didn't seem right. Let x equals 2n plus y is not equal equation. You should substitute 2n to more suitable variable which might be x or an equation of y that should be present in the question given which is x minus 1," I grabbed the chalk and continued explaining the whole equation. As I gently finished writing, I turned and smiled at my teacher. She just stared back at me, as well as my classmates.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Authoress Notes:**

Tamaki: okay! End of Chapter 5! Is she still sleeping?

Haruhi: -pokes the Authoress- yup.

Kyouya: -walks in with a bucket of water- wake up sleepy head…-he poured the whole bucket to the Authoress, waking her up-

Authoress: WHAT THE !#!! –dark aura surrounding the Authoress-

Mori: I forgot to tell you, the Authoress is Blood type AB.

Twins, Tamaki and Haruhi: AB??-shocked and shakes in fear-

Authoress: -turns to the host club- WHAT DO YOU WANT?! –shadows looming her eyes, giving off murderous aura-

Kyouya: -turns to the readers- till next chapter. Ja.

Authoress: if I found any of you disturbing my sleep, I'm going to kill you…. –falls asleep-

Twins, Tamaki, Haruhi and Hani: -shaking in fear- help us!


	6. BOYS' secret Forbidden Love

Authoress Notes:

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress: -giggles- I love my life! Wee!!

Tamaki: -still shaking in fear- what's wrong with her?

Twins: -whispers- We don't know.

Haruhi: -whispers too- I think it's the fact that she ran out of ideas for this chapter?

Twins and Tamaki: WHAT?!

Authoress: -stands up- SILENCE!! I've heard your conversation. Now, my punishment for you Haruhi!

Haruhi: -shocked- ughh??00

Authoress: -laughs evilly-

Hani: She doesn't own us. If she did, Ouran will declare Personal bankruptcy

Authoress: Bwahaha!! I rule!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 6**

--NORMAL POV—

The class stayed still until Haruka stomped out of the room.

"How could this be?" the teacher turned and ran after the raven cross dresser, "Misato-kun, matte! You've got the right solution!" whispers got louder when the teacher exited the room as well.

"Did you hear that? The old Fag got wrong solution," one of the boys snickered.

"Haruka-kun's so cool!" a girl squealed dreamily and approached the twins, "Ne, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun. Do you know anything about Haruka-kun?"

The twins looked at each other and grinned, "He is 15 years old who graduated mid-school yesterday?"

"Really?" "WHAT?!" "He's so young!" "WHAT A GENIUS!" were the words heard while the twins snickered and Haruhi sighed.

--HOST CLUB HOURS--

--KYOUYA's POV—

I watched one of my customers ran to Haruka's place. It seems that she became more popular today.

OTAKU TYPE AT WORK

--HARUKA's POV—

"Haruka-kun, what type of tea do you want most? Jasmine tea? Traditional green tea or brewed imported tea from Malaysia?" a short brown-haired girl shyly asked me, fidgeting under my glaze. I smiled at her, petting her hair that blew her off guard.

"I prefer traditional green tea especially if Haru-chan over there," I pointed Haruhi with my thumb, "served it to me with his home-made cookies". The girls blushed at this and some fainted. I tried my best not to roll my eyes on this. A girl designated to me bravely approached me, "Anno…'Ruka-san, what's your relationship with Haruhi-kun?"

I turned, approached Haruhi, who was standing with an empty tray at hand, and wrapped my arms around her, "he's my best friend. My only friend," I nuzzled my nose close to Haruhi's hair, inhaling her sweet strawberry scent.

"KYAAAAA!!" every girl who saw my 'little show' fainted. Even Renge appeared and screamed, "Moooeeeeeeeeee!!"

"What are you doing Ruka-chan?" Haruhi hissed.

"Giving the girls a show?" I smiled at her and playfully blew on her left ear. She blushed with made girls, who are recovering from the blood loss, faint again.

Kyouya appeared instantly on our side, "It seems that I've found another act to play in here," his eyeglasses caught some sun light that made him look more evil.

Haruhi tried to get away from my grip, "No way!"

"It'll increase your designation rate," Kyouya tapped his clipboard.

"Maaa… It's only an act… And good thing, it's with Ruka-chan," Haruhi leaned her back on me, making us look like a cute couple.

--HOST CLUB IS NOW CLOSED--

--KYOUYA's POV--

"Our profits today increased by 5," I clicked my laptop close and smiled to Haruka and Haruhi, "Thanks to this two. Though we got that 5 increase because of increased Male customers, it's still profit".

"I didn't know that we had male customers," Haruka cleaned the table she and Haruhi shared for an hour. Tamaki was bawling his eyes out on the corner, muttering 'I wanna be Haruhi's act partner…I wanna be Haruhi's act partner…' repeatedly.

"Tamaki-senpai, cheer up," Haruhi patted Tamaki's back, "it's not like I'm going to be away".

Tamaki stood from his corner and hugged Haruhi, "OHHH!! MY LOVEABLE DAUGHTER!! I KNEW YOU WANT DADDY TO BE YOUR ACT PARTNER!!"

"Let me go senpai. I didn't say I want you to be my partner. I prefer Haruka than you," Haruhi deadpanned her disillusioned 'father'. This statement sent Tamaki to his corner, trying to grow mushrooms.

"Is he really always like that?" Haruka appeared beside me, whispering on my ear. I nodded and tried to keep my mind off the strange feeling of Haruka being beside me. I stood and grabbed my things, "Haruka, let's go".

"YES MASTER! Matta Ashitta Minna-san!!" she waved and closed the doors behind her.

--INSIDE THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM--

--KAORU's POV--

I watched as Kyouya and Haruka exited the room. I sighed and looked at the window. I saw Haruka running and twirling her hair locks while Kyouya-senpai was watching her. 'I know I like Haruka but I can't bring myself to be close to her. She's like Haruhi in some many ways. Maybe I still like Haruhi.'

"Hikaru! Stop pestering me! Can't you see, I'm working on my homework," Haruhi glared at my twin who keep on poking her side. When I looked at Hani-senpai, he was still eating his cake, but he's looking at me. I guess he knows that I like Haruhi. And maybe Mori-senpai too.

"Oi Hikaru! Let's go home. Haruhi, wanna ride with us?"

"NO!! MY DAUGHTER IS RIDING WITH ME!" Tamaki bounced from his fatal position, grabbed his and Haruhi, and exited the room.

"Hikaru, when do you think Tono will know that he's in love with Haruhi?" I lazily put my left arm on Hikaru's shoulder and we walked out of the room.

"I don't know Kaoru," he smiled at me and said, "but if she realize that she likes Tono too, then let's support them".

I was shocked at his statement. When did Hikaru last act this mature? I mentally sighed and looked up in the sky, "Change is the only constant thing in this world, ne?"

"Hai," Hikaru nodded, "But our connection will not change. I promise you that".

"I hope so, Hikaru. I hope so".

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress: That's the end of this chapy!!

Haruhi: -walks in with Tamaki on her back- Was that your punishment to me?

Authoress: -shakes head- nope… It's gonna be next Chapy Haru-chan!

Haruhi: I hope it's gonna be good.

Kyouya: -walks in, talking to the phone- Yes, Imai. I'm going to send her there. Bye.

Hani: Who was that Kyou-chan?

Kyouya: It was Imai Hotaru. She wants that lazy bum back to their room and finish her work there.

Authoress: -Hides in the closet- No! I don't wanna go there! They keep Kaname and Tsubasa away from me!

Kyouya: -looks to Hani and Mori- do it now.

Hani and Mori: -opens the closet, gets the Authoress and throws her to the next room- work done.

Authoress: NOOO!!

Usa-chan: Till next chapter. Ja!


	7. Haruka X Haruhi!

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress: -being thrown in-

Hani: -munching some strawberry shortcake- What are you doing here?

Authoress: -sits in front of her computer and starts to type- I've lost my idea for my job in Gakuen Alice that's why Hotaru threw me out of the room. She said, -mimics Hotaru's voice- 'better find your inspiration idiot or I'll make your life a living hell' –sobs-

Hani: -still eating- DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own us. If she does, all the cake in the world would be missing.

Authoress: -sobs- Hey!! Don't you at least care for my feelings here?

Hani: Nope! –Leaves the room-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 7**

--AFTER TWO WEEKS--

--HOST CLUB HOURS--

"Whew! I'm beat!" Haruhi flopped herself near Haruka, who was designated to six ladies and three guys.

"What's wrong Haru-kun?" Haruka turned and faced the girl beside her. Their faces merely 1 inch away from each other. The people around them anticipated for the turn of events.

Haruhi turned her face away with a blush adorning her cheeks, "Our sensei asked me to stay for awhile. She asked me to help her finish checking some middle school papers".

Haruka leaned to Haruhi more, her left forefinger hooking on Haruhi's necktie's base, "do you want me to help you with it?"

"Err… If that's okay with you…" Haruhi smiled to the cross dresser in front of her. She turned her head to their customers and saw them all supporting a major nose bleed. They are now used to this act. Acting as best friends and lovers like what the twins taught them to do (1).

"Ne, Haruka, Haruhi!" speaking of the devils, the little devil type are making their way to the cross dressers' area.

"What do you want?" both of the girls deadpanned the twins, making them like the twins themselves. The said twins sat at each end of the sofa, hugging the girls and smiling.

"Aww!! You guys make a good couple!" the twins sang out and rubbed their cheeks to the girls. Kaoru to Haruka and Hikaru to Haruhi.

"STOP IT!" the girls squirmed. But when they accidentally opened their eyes and looked around, it seems that the customers are flustered at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"It's like two couple of twins, having fun with each other's company…" one of the male customers blushed.

"They look so Kawaii," Renge suddenly appeared, biting at her white handkerchief. The girls and guys alike inside the room nodded.

Kyouya suddenly tapped his clipboard loudly and ushered the customers out, "Okay that's all for today. Host club is now closed. See you all tomorrow". Whines that filled the room slowly faded away as the door was closed shut.

"Good job everyone. We've managed to increase the profits by 5 today," Kyouya happily smirked and closed his laptop.

"I think the Shadow King is enjoying himself with this profit increase very now end then," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, who was beside Haruka. Kaoru nodded and eyed Kyouya's back.

_Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori  
Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi  
Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori  
Itsu ga iku jumbi ii are you ready?_

_Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni  
Hageshiku chi narase yo stoping  
Taeru tsuki wo ukasu call me  
Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka story_

_Come on everybody stand up  
Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoran no speed wo handa  
Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah_

_Come on everybody hands up  
Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback  
Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise_

"Ohh! It's my phone everyone! No worries!" Haruka stood and grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"She is certainly an Otaku," the twins shrugged and tried to pester Tamaki, who was trying to ask Haruhi out for Saturday.

"Hey Haruhi! Err… Are you free tomorrow? I mean," Tamaki twirled his thumbs and rubbed the back of his head, "I wanna ask if you want to… Hmm…" he blushed and tried to find the right words he had practiced last night.

"Senpai, if you want to ask me out, just say so," Haruhi kept on arranging her things inside her book bag. (_insert song Ikemen Boogie here_)

"Really?!" Tamaki was beet red and shaking in too much excitement, "you'll go out with me?"

"Just don't try to do something idiotic and it'll be fine with me," she strapped her bag close and carried it, "See you tomorrow. Bye".

"I'll be going to your house tomorrow by 8am sharp! B ready my beloved Daughter!" Tamaki practically skipped around the room and threw sparkles in his every step. The twins snickered ad tried to dodge every sparkle. Haruka giggled too and remembered the conversation she and Haruhi shared earlier that day.

-_FLASHBACK-_

"Oi Haruhi, can we talk privately?" Haruka fiddled with her hair locks and stared at Haruhi seriously.

"Sure. Hmm… Girls, I'll help you later on with that," Haruhi waved at the girls surrounding her and walked in front of her best friend. The said best friend grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the roof top.

"What do you think of Tamaki-senpai?" Haruka started. It startled Haruhi and she looked at the sky above her.

"He's a good friend," she turned and faced Haruka, "Why?"

"I know you're kind of slow when it comes to romance and stuff. But I think, it's about time for you to know that he likes you," the raven haired girl sat at the floor and hugged her knees. (insert song _Itsumo Soba ni_)

_Nani mo iwazu ni sugu soba ni iru yo  
Donna toki mo  
Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo  
Kiiteru kara  
_

"What do you mean by that Haruka?" the brunette titled her head to the side, confused.

_  
Umaku iezu ni kimi wo komarasete shimau no nara  
Hitomi wo tojite sotto yudanete yo dakishimeru kara_

"He likes you Haruhi. And I'm dead serious about it. I may be not an expert but obviously, with the way he tries to protect you. The way he looks at you lovingly. It's called love," the raven haired cross dresser hugged herself more as wind played with her hair locks.

_Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima  
Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa_

_Anata wo mamoru tame nara  
Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai  
Donna itami demo boku ga kawaru kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo_

_Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to shitta toki wa  
Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete todoketai kara_

After a few minutes, Haruka stood and left Haruhi. But before she completely shut the door behind her, she turned and smiled to Haruhi's back, "If he ask you to go out with him, please give him and yourself a chance. One won't hurt you"._  
_

_--END FLASHBACK--_

"I guess that's it," Haruka smiled and looked at the other host aside from Tamaki, looking back at her. She continued to smile and left the room, making the others wonder.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Authoress Notes: **sorry for the long song lines… I felt it's necessary for me to put it here coz it really reflects the whole thing… And I was kinda listening to those songs while I was writing this chapter. The story will be more fast-paced from this point of the story... And I wanna make Tamaki and Haruhi fall for each other first.

(1) Remember the brotherly love? Kinda similar to that.

Answers to the reviewers:

**yuMeNami ** thanks for that comment...Ill try to minimize using POV switches -shows the readers the switches-

**darkxXxflames** Thanks! Ill try to make it more interesting for you...

**TheWinchesterAngel** Aww… I love your name...Anyway, Mori-senpai and Haruka? no worries... Ill make a chapter just dedicated to that pairing...

Who do you want to be paired to our little Haruka?Tell me who and why? -winks to the readers-

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: "THE PRINCE'S LITTLE DATE"

JA!


	8. A date with Tamaki

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress: -bows before the readers- Enjoy chapter 8… Actually, I haven't had any clue in the dating field.

Twins: -gaping at the Authoress- You mean, you haven't dated anyone?

Authoress: -blushes- Kinda?

Twins: -laughs- Ohh!!

Authoress: -blushes harder- SHUT UP!

Hani: -holding usa-chan- Disclaimer: She doesn't own us. If she does, she won't be that clueless anymore.

Authoress: -stutters- W-Wh-WHAT?!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**CHAPTER 8**

"HARUCHAAANNN!"

Haruhi dragged herself to the door and opened it half-asleep, "what do you want?"

"Meeehhh… Is that the tone you use to the person who'll help you for this very special date??" Haruka slight bounced and presented Haruhi a blue summer dress. White ruffles adoring its lower regions and large flower prints emphasized its petite build.

"What's this?" the brunette grabbed the dress and examined it closely.

"It's the dress you'll wear for today silly!! Now," the girl pushed Haruhi inside and guided her to the bathroom, "it's already 7am. I'll help you apply make-up and stuff!"

"Did I just heard the word 'make-up'?" a man clad in women's clothing bounded to the room and gaped, "Haruka-chan! It's you!"

"Hai Ranka-san," Haruka bowed and smiled, "I'm here to help Haruhi in preparing for her date".

"Date?" Ranka looked clueless then his eyes shows some visible fireballs, "who dares to date my beloved Daughter?! Is it Kyouya-sama or Mori-kun?" his eyes sparkled then turned dim, "Or is it the perverted Host Club King?"

"Argghh… Hmm… It's with Tamaki-senpai…" the raven-haired girl rolled her eyes and blushed, "it's a double date with me and my date. So don't worry Ranka-san".

"Who's your date?" Ranka squinted his eyes and leaned forward.

"It's Mori-senpai!" Haruka blushed and turned to Haruhi, who was now wearing the summer dress.

"So you're dating Mori-senpai," Haruhi sheepishly grinned to the blushing raven.

"S-SHUT UP!" the said raven blushed more and presented a paper bag, "I brought some wig in here, make-up and another dress if you don't like that one".

"No. It's Okay. You wear the other dress then we'll wear the wigs later on," the brunette turned to her father and eyed him, "I thought you have your shift earlier this time? It's already 7:10 Dad," Haruhi pushed Ranka out of the house.

"But HARUHI!!" the man whined in his womanly voice.

"No," his daughter shut the door on his face and helped the still blushing raven in her clothes.

"I've never thought you'll be dating Mori-senpai," Haruhi started to put some light foundation on her face.

"No. I'm not dating him Haru-chan. It's just an alibi so that Ranka-san will leave your date with Tama-chan alone," Haruka fixed the raven wig she bought the day before. It was the same style with Haruhi's wig.

"But if ever had a chance, will you date Mori-senpai?" the brunette applied some lip gloss on her lips. Light make-up applied on her face, emphasizing her beauty more.

"I…Ahh…" she stopped applying her make-up and faced Haruhi, "I think…"

_DING DONG!_

"I'll get it!" the raven quickly stood and opened the door. It revealed the blond prince in his refreshing attire of blue muscle shirt under white sleeveless open jacket and waist-hugging jeans.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Tamaki-kun… Your date will be joining you soon. Wait for a moment," Haruka slightly closed the door.

"He's already here Haru-chan," Haruka whispered to Haruhi and pulled her into a hug and ushered her out of the house, "Have a good day!"

"So, uhmm. Let's go?" Tamaki offered his hand to Haruhi, who took it and they ended up in a commoners market. Little did they know that the whole host club were following them.

"Ohh!! Tama-chan and Haru-chan now entered the pet shop!!" the twins and Hani jumped and continued to spy on the couple while Kyouya and Haruka were conversing with each other.

"Mitsukuni…" Mori tapped Hani's shoulder, who in return nodded back. Mori turned and tapped Haruka's shoulder, "can I have a private word with you?"

"Aa, Mori-senpai," the raven girl nodded and looked to Kyouya, "Later," and the couple disappeared.

"Maaa… It looks like Mori-senpai already had the guts to ask Haruka-chan out," the twins appeared on each side of Kyouya's shoulders, "If Kyouya-senpai don't ask Ruka-chan now, Mori-senpai and Ruka-chan will be a couple in a matter of weeks!"

"I don't care," Kyouya scoffed and tried to clear his thoughts of Haruka and Mori together. But when he turned and saw Tamaki and Haruhi, holding hands and eating some commoner's ice cream, he imagined it was Mori-senpai and Haruka on a date.

"Ahh!! Tono and Haru-chan left!" the trio quickly left Kyouya on his musings and followed the couple, who now entered a toy shop.

Tamaki raised a bear stuff toy, "he looks exactly like my teddy!" he hugged the toy, grabbed another teddy bear and showed it to Haruhi, "I'll buy this as a souvenir for both of us," he blushed scarlet red and handed his credit card to the cashier.

"Thanks senpai," Haruhi stared at the teddy bear and smiled warmly to the blond.

"Aww!! Tono blushed!!" the twins hugged each other and giggled madly. The girls around swooned at the sight of two gorgeous males hugging each other lovingly.

"I wonder where Kyou-chan is now…" Hani turned to his usa-chan and looked around. No signs of the shadow king around. Hani sighed and continued to watch the couple they are spying.

"Daughter! I've found this cute barrette!! I thought it might look good on you so I bought it!!" Tamaki ran to Haruhi and showed her a blue and white crystal heart barrette. He happily clipped Haruhi's hair with it and grinned.

The brunette traced her fingers to it and blushed, "you don't have to buy me this senpai".

Tamaki grabbed her wrist and walked to the park's direction, "when I saw that beautiful barrette, I thought of you that's why I bought it".

Haruhi blushed harder at this and quite enjoyed the feeling of Tamaki's hand on her's.

When they reached the park, it was almost sunset. The orange rays of sun highlighting their facial features, especially the blush on their faces.

"Ahh! What a day!" Tamaki laid on the grass, looks at the clouds, "It's nice to enjoy some time exploring, ne?"

"Thank you senpai for asking me out," Haruhi leaned and pecked on Tamaki's cheek, "I think, I'd like to do this again… I mean, to have a date with you again," she blushed and turned away.

Tamaki lightly chuckled and patted Haruhi's head, "Are you falling for me now?"

"HUH?! How did say so?" Haruhi pouted then looked back to Tamaki, who laughed at her antics.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Whippy!! This story reached 600+ hits!! I'm so happy... -throws sparkles-

Ever wonder what happened to Mori-senpai and Haruka? Stay tune for the next chapter dedicated for them!!

Ohh!! And I'm sorry for being 5 hours late… I don't really have any clue with dating and stuff… sorry!! –bows to the readers-

**Kumi Sadinkal** Aww... Thanks! -Pinches my cheeks- don't worry, I'll try to bring more of Mori-senpai in this story

**theyalwaysdestroymysoul** -glomps you- it has been awhile... ok! Mori3votes Kyouya1vote

**XXXHimura911XXX ** Aww... thanks! I'll try to improve my writing skills for you! -throws cookies-

**yuMeNami** 00 sure... Ehehe

**Hermonine** thanks for reviewing! -Throws cookies-


	9. Fluffy Mori and Angsty Kyouya

Authoress Notes: I want to apologize for the inconvenience

_**Authoress Notes: **_I want to apologize for the inconvenience. **CHAPTER 9 WAS LATE DUE TO SOME PROBLEM WITH INTERNET CONNECTION. **But no worries my dear readers, I've lengthen this chapter up to 8 MS word pages, filled with fluff… Whoopppzz… Ehehe… Now with no farther ado, enjoy! –Wink-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**CHAPTER 9**

_--FLASHBACK--_

"_Mitsukuni…" Mori tapped Hani's shoulder, who in return nodded back. Mori turned and tapped Haruka's shoulder, "may I have a private word with you?"_

"_Aa, Mori-senpai," the raven girl nodded and looked to Kyouya, "Later," and the couple disappeared._

"_Maaa… It looks like Mori-senpai already had the guts to ask Haruka-chan out," the twins appeared on each side of Kyouya's shoulders, "If Kyouya-senpai don't ask Ruka-chan now, Mori-senpai and Ruka-chan will be a couple in a matter of weeks!"_

"_I don't care," Kyouya scoffed and tried to clear his thoughts of Haruka and Mori together. But when he turned and saw Tamaki and Haruhi, holding hands and eating some commoner's ice cream, he imagined it was Mori-senpai and Haruka on a date._

_--END FLASHBACK--_

"Ahh!! Mori-senpai! Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere private," Mori looked back and smiled reassuringly. They turned to the corner and came to halt. What was in front of them was truly amazing. The ground was shooting some water upward and the droplets fall to the ground again beautifully.

"WOW!! I've never seen such cute fountain!" before Mori knew it; Haruka steeped off her sandals and ran into where the water rhythmically flows. She smiled Mori and waved her hand childishly, "COME ON MORI-SENPAI!! IT'S FUN!" she even jumped to prove it.

Mori shook his head and stared at the raven, who pouted and tugged him into the water, "You brought me here so you have to come with me and play!" They laughed and ignored the people who stared at them incredulously.

"Hiya! Take this!" she splashed water to his face and ran away from him.

"Come back here… Ahaha," Mori smiled took in Haruka's appearance. Her clothes sticking to her like second skin, highlighting her figure more.

"Mori-senpai!" Haruka giggled and splashed water to Mori, who in return chased the girl and carried her bridal style.

"Oi! You two!! Get out of there!" two security guards appeared and started to scold them of the attention they were creating. The two took off, Mori still carrying Haruka, and the latter clinging to Mori's neck.

"That was really fun senpai!" the cross dresser grinned and looked at her now dripping clothes, "Err… I think we should head back and change clothes, ne?"

"No need," Mori looked around and entered a boutique. He came out with few paper bags and handed some to Haruka, "here, change into this".

"But, where?" the girl eyed the paper bag on her hand.

"Here," Mori pushed the raven inside the limo and stayed outside. When he was sure that Haruka was already dressed, he opened the door and started to strip his clothes.

"Whoah!! Do you think I should leave first before you start your strip show??" her eyes bulged like saucers at the sight of half naked Mori.

"Uhmm… I think that's not necessary… Just turn around," Mori touched Haruka's shoulders and turned her backwards, "no peeking".(1)

"Why should I??" the girl blushed and stared at the window. She blushed harder when she saw that she can still see Mori, who was now stripping his pants.

"Eepppp!!" she closed her eyes tight and put her hands in front of her vision. But still, she can imagine Mori's sculpted body stripping and with that, she can't hold down her nosebleed.

"What's wrong?" she felt Mori's even breaths on her nape. The frightened, still holding her nosebleed, girl whipped her head fast and laughed nervously, "N-nothing…ehehe…"

"Ohh… okay… Now, where to go next?" Mori whispered to his chauffeur and leaned on his back. He was wearing some cotton white button-up and skinny jeans while Haruka was in a short white doll dress that reached her knees, white cute cap, white long socks with matching white shoes. (2)

"You know senpai, you'll pass as designer someday," the raven giggled and pulled her long socks higher, her right leg higher than the left, showing off her creamy thighs, "I think, I resemble some kind of angel or nurse".

Mori touched her right knee and pushed it downwards, "you're making our driver see some view," he glared at the mirror and looked outside. (The driver nervously praying that Mori won't fire him later on).

"Ehh??" she tilted her head to the side and squealed, "wow! A theme park!!"

Mori opened the door and offered his hand to Haruka, who gladly accepted. They walked hand with hand around, girls swooning at the sight of such handsome man and shooting glares at the girl who tugged playfully at Mori's hand.

"Let's play!!" she dragged Mori to the shooting range and tossed some tokens to the counter. She tried to shoot some plushies but she's not good with this kind of games.

"Let me show you," Mori guided Haruka's hand from her back. He leaned and whispered at her left ear, "Focus on the target like this and, "he held one of her hands and helped her. The people around them watched them with great interest. Couples sighing dreamily, girls foaming with jealousy and boys cheering for them.

**BAMM!!**

"Mori! I did it!!" Haruka jumped for joy, clung to Mori's neck and gave him a peck on his right cheek He blushed and smiled to Haruka softly.

"Mam, here's your price," the lady inside the booth handed them two medium-sized Pikachu plushies.

"Ohh!! It's so cute!!" Haruka squealed and handed the other plushie to Mori, who looked at it with great interest, "hey! Keep it, okay? It's like some souvenir for both of us… Hmm…," she turned her attention to the plushie at her hands, "I'll call you Mori!"

Mori turned to the raven, "Why?"

"So that I'll always remember this day whenever I look at him!" she smiled happily and tugged Mori's right wrist, "Ne, can we eat now? I'm starving".

The stoic man smiled and mentally noted that his 'plushie' will be named after Haruka. They entered some fast food chain, ate some hamburgers and continued to play some more games.

"Ohh come on senpai! Let's ride that roller coaster!!" she tugged on his wrist and pointed at the ride, "Don't tell me you're scared?" she smirked evilly.

Seeing this, Mori chuckled lightly and nodded, "sure… But don't complain to me if you get dizzy later on".

"No!! Come on! Faster!"

"Hai! Hai!"

x--x

"Waahhh…Senpai!" the raven clung to the stoic man before her. She never felt dizzy for her life.

"I told you so," Mori assisted Haruka to the cart. He thought that riding the peris wheel might help her collect herself first before going home.

While at the cart, Haruka pointed some places and told Mori her memories with it. When the cart stopped at its peek, the raven stared at the setting sun.

"Hmm… You know, it's my first time to go into this kind of park…"

"Huh?" Mori looked at the girl with curiosity.

"Ever since I was born, my family hated me. But then, when they knew that I have this IQ level, they forced me to work. I hadn't have time to enjoy my childhood days," she turned her gaze to the man with her, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, "that's why I'm thankful you took me here. Mori-senpai".

"Come here," Mori opened his arms into a welcoming gesture. Haruka stood and walked in front of him. Suddenly, the cart shook; Haruka fell and came face to face with Mori. Her breath hitched with such closeness.

"Ahh… Sorry senpai," she tried to lift herself but Mori's hand on her nape stopped her from doing so. He closed the distance of their faces, their lips locking into a searing kiss.

--_Back to Kyouya's House_--

--10:00 p.m.--

"Where did you and Mori-senpai go?"

Haruka, who was tip toeing silently, was caught off guard of Kyouya's appearance. His disheveled hair and ruffled shirt proving that he just came from a lot for toss and turn on his bed.

"Uhmm… We had a date too, like Tama-chan's and Haru-chan's…" the raven smiled nervously and turned her back to Kyouya, "now, if you'll excuse me Kyouya-sama, I would like to call it a night. Good night," she bowed and continued to open her door.

"Wait," his hands darted out and wrapped around Haruka's waist, "don't you know that I was worried sick about you leaving so suddenly?"

"Ehrm… Kyouya-sama, I think it's inappropriate to hug your employees from the back. I'm sorry for being such a nuisance. I'll try to make sure I'll not repeat such act again. No again, if you'll excuse me," she tried to pry off Kyouya's hold on her.

"Do you like him?"

"Huh?" she whipped her head to stare at Kyouya, who has his head low, his hair fringes hiding his expression.

"I said, do you like him?" he took a step closer to Haruka, who in return took a step back.

"Who? Mori-senpai?" she stared at the man before her. She was sure that he looked like he came from a deep sleep, and not drunk, is he?

"I've waited for you to be more accustomed around Japan before I ask you this. But it seems that I can help it since Mori-senpai already started to date you," he took another step closer, cornering Haruka on her door; "I really like you. Would you go out with me?"

The raven tried to slip away from the Shadow king but he blocked all her possible escape, "Uhmm… Can you please let me think about it first?"

He pounded his fist loudly just few inches away from her, "NO!! I WANT YOUR ANSWER NOW!" a few good minutes passed, and a sob abruptly broke the silence.

"You wanted to date me… But you don't respect my decisions on this matter," her eyes stared bravely back to Kyouya, "Are you some kind of an idiot?! Huh?! Asking me and demanding it out of me?!" she pushed him hard, quickly opened her door and locked it behind her before Kyouya can react. She slowly slid her back on the door. At that same time, Kyouya had his back on the door.

"Please don't hate me… Haruka…" he tilted his head upwards, his Adam's apple slightly bobbing at his choked whisper, "all I wanted was to know how you feel… I'm sorry… I'm sorry".

On the other side of the door, Haruka was failing in trying to hold back her sobs. Yes, she had wanted to date Kyouya. But it's the first time that she had encountered this side of him. The fierce side of him aside from his cold and usually emotionless face.

"Kyou…ya…" she wiped her tears with the back of her hands, silently praying that Kyouya won't hear her cry. Fatigue slowly took its toll on Haruka and she fell asleep.

--_THE NEXT DAY--_

"OH MY!! KYOUYA-SAMA!"

"Urgh?" Haruka slowly opened her eyes and silently cursed for being so stupid, not wiping her tears properly.

"QUICKLY! CALL SOHMA-SENSEI!"

"What happened?" she opened her door and spotted on of the maids on her way downstairs.

"It's Kyouya-sama. He fell asleep in front of your door and when we tried to wake him up, we discovered that he has high fever," the said maid quickly excused herself, leaving the raven speechless.

--_Kyouya's room_--

"Uhmm…" Kyouya opened his eyes and saw one of the maids inside his room, talking to Hatori Sohma, one of their doctors in the Tokyo Branch.

"Ohh… I see that you are awake," the doctor excused himself and took Kyouya's temperature, "You're still running a fever. All you need to do is to sleep, eat and take this medicine," when the doctor was about to give the tablets to Kyouya, the door opened, revealing Haruka.

"Etto… Did I interrupt something?"

"No," both men answered.

"Now, I see that you have a personal nurse in here," Hatori strode and placed the tablets on the girl's hands, "here, make sure that he drinks this every 4 hours. I have to go now," with that, he left the room with the maid to guide him outside.

"Ehehe," Haruka nervously smiled to the Shadow King and sat on the chair beside the bed, "it's funny for him to think that I'm your nurse," she looked at her clothes, which were still the clothes she was wearing yesterday.

"Where did you buy that?"

She raised her head and scowled at Kyouya, "why ask? Anyway, I feel guilty for making you sick so, for today, I'll be your personal maid slash nurse," she adverted their topic to avoid aggravating Kyouya more.

"You mean, you'll do everything I ask you to do?" there was some odd glint at the shadow king's eyes that made the raven shiver.

"Err… Only the possible ones," she fidgeted on his fixed stare.

"Then, kiss me".

"WHAT?!" she sputtered and her eyes wide.

"You heard me. Kiss me," he pointed on his left cheek, "here".

Haruka stood and leaned to kiss his cheek. "And here," the senior of the two pointed at his another cheek, in which the raven also leaned and pecked.

"And finally, here," Kyouya pointed at his lips, "Full lips, please".

Haruka gulped and shook her head, "No way… That's impossible…" She shook her head more and gasped as she felt velvety softness against her lips. She opened her mouth to protest but Kyouya took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. His tongue swiped along her lips, then started to lure Haruka's tongue into his mouth.

'He's a good kisser…' before she knew it, she was responding to his kisses.

"Master Kyouya, here's you--r-…" the couple stopped and turned to the maid, who was carrying a tray of foods, "I'm sorry!" she bowed and quickly left.

"WAIT!" the raven tried to scamper away from Kyouya but the latter smirked playfully and tugged her, "Can we please continue now?"

"EHH?? KYOUYA NO HENTAI!!" Haruka screeched on top of her lungs and pushed the shadow king forcefully, "You!" she jabbed her forefinger at Kyouya, who shrugged and stared back at her.

--_Tamaki's House_--

"WHAT?! MOTHER GOT SICK?!" Tamaki clutched his phone terribly tight and dialed furiously the host club members' numbers, "We've have to visit Mother immediately! Hikaru, Kaoru (on the other side: YES SIR!) choose flowers and bring them to the Ootori's mansion! Haruhi, cook something for Mother (Haruhi: why does it have to be me?). Mori-senpai, go and find some medicine appropriate for Mother!" (Mori: 'actually thinking of sending some snakes to Kyouya).

On the other side of the phone, Hani eagerly waited for Tamaki's orders for him, "Tama-chan what's mine?"

"Urgh… Hani-senpai, you eat the cakes…"

"Anno ne? All of the host club members have something to do," the blond sulked in the corner, eating cakes with his ever trusty Usa-chan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Authoress Notes: **_Okay guys… That's all for this chapter. Sorry for such delay and as an apology I'll make the next chapter longer like this chapter. (Pounds her fist at the internet connection)

-Bows to the readers- I'm really sorry. I hope you'll find this chapter worth reviewing.

(1) I actually cracked up when I proof read this chapter. Imagine Mori-senpai saying it…hmm… With his monotonous tone… -smiles and cracks up-

(2) If ever I had a time, I'll draw this one up and upload it for you guys.. –wink- -wink-

Hmm… sorry for the tried –but failed- attempt of putting some humor in here –points at still sulking Hani-senpai- And I'm sorry too for such OOCness of Kyouya… Err… and the angsty part? –some readers throws some rotten tomatoes to the Authoress- Hey! I was listening to some emo-ish songs so technically it's not my fault! –Readers continued to throw some junks-

Answer to the reviewers:

XXXHimura911XXX I agree!! -nods-

INSANExKONEKO thanks!!

yuMeNami I've got this and the other chapies longer... -nods-

sora-anime-otaku a new reviewer! -glomps-

darkxXxflames hmm... You'll see... -evil chuckle-

STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! KYOUYA'S NURSE FOR THE DAY!!


	10. Nurse for the Day!

_**Authoress Notes: **_

Authoress: -pounds fist on the service operator- You –censored-! You told me that you guys will fix up my connection in just 24-hours!!

Service operator a.k.a. 'Ellet': yes Mam… but it seems that our company service provider was a little busy for the past few days.

Authoress: Well, shut the –censored- up!! You monster!! –hits 'Ellet' into bloody pulp while rambling about some idiotic moron and internet problem-

PS: Ellet was the real name of that operator. Hey! If you read this, don't try to send me some emails coz I'll just delete them with one click –produces the magic button of deletion- Nyahaha!! I'm evil… :3 fu fufu fu

PSS: I really imagine Kyouya-sama as a sadistic pervert. Not to mention that he's a bastard too, but Me LURVS him –glomps Kyouya-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**CHAPTER 10**

--_KYOUYA'S ROOM--_

Kyouya was smiling.

Yes, he was smiling at the raven, who was forced by the maids to attend to his needs. Something about 'Master Kyouya needs some Tender Loving Care or something'. But he's not complaining. Actually, it was in favor of what he is thinking now.

"Oi pervert, you need to drink this now," the oh-so-cute private nurse of his gave him his medicine, using a spoon, attached to a 5-meter long wooden stick.

"Where's my water?" smirking, Kyouya took the tablet, letting it 'accidentally' fall on the floor. Mumbling about stupid perverts and their clumsiness, Haruka gave the shadow king his water and shoved him another tablet.

"Wait. I think you forgot something," the raven assumed her thinking pose and tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Aha! You forgot to eat first!" she magically produced a tray filled with breakfast and handed the shadow king one plate (with bacon, rice, eggs and mixed veggies), spoon and fork.

"Feed me".

"Huh?" Haruka turned and saw Kyouya giving back his spoon and fork.

"I command you to feed me in an entertaining way," he smirked and pulled the raven on the spot beside him. (He was actually thinking of our heroine here, feeding him with the use of her mouth a.k.a. mouth-feeding him)

--_in front of Kyouya's room_—

"Ohh!! I can feel Mother's loneliness!!" Tamaki posed and beamed to the other host members.

"I think, what Kyouya-senpai needs is more rest and some care," Haruhi bluntly offered.

"And that's we're here for!" Tamaki opened and bounced inside, "Oh Mother!"

"Here comes the airplane! Wee"

The host club all stopped short and stared at the scene before them. Haruka, who is now walking fast and inserted the spoon at hand inside Kyouya's open waiting mouth. He chewed and stared to the raven, who was now preparing another 'airplane' crash.

"What's the meaning of this?" they all turned at stared to a gaping Tamaki. He jabbed his shaking forefinger to the shadow king and ranted, "You! How dare you molest and make our daughter do something like that?" (Kyouya snorted, "Daughter?")

Haruka appeared beside Tamaki and placed a hand on his shoulder, "you know senpai, he really tried to molest me".

The blond wailed and grabbed Kyouya by his sleeve, "Mother! I can't believe that you can do that to our beloved daughter," he points to the raven, who was smirking and clinging to Haruhi.

"What are you doing here anyway?" the shadow king tried to pry Tamaki's fingers on his sleeve. Boy, this cost a fortune.

"We've heard that you were sick so we're here to give you a company," the blond practically threw sparkles all over him (Hani: wooww!! Mori: Mitsukuni -hands him some eye glasses- too much sparkle might be bad for your eyes)

"I don't need to deal with anyone of you now," he glared at everyone, "especially you, Tamaki," he glared harder to the blond idiot.

"Mou!! You're so mean!! No worries Mother! We, the host club will take care of you until you regain your strength!" the said blond idiot moved closer and rubbed his cheeks to Kyouya.

"Is he really like that always?" Haruka sat on the couch, pointing to Tamaki (who was thrown by a very pissed Kyouya).

"Always," Haruhi unwrapped the bento box she brought, "I've cooked your favorite food Ruka-chan," she gave the raven one tasty-looking onigiri, "It has Strawberry jam inside".

"Sugoi!! Arigato Gozaimasu Haru-chan!" Haruka took one bite from it (Host Club: -watching her reaction), "Oishii!!" she sighed dreamily (Twins, Hani and Tamaki: "Kawaii!!" Haruhi and Mori: -smiles- Kyouya: -thinking of learning how to make some onigiri-)

"Oh! By the way senpai, here, some flowers," the snickering twins handed some vase with black roses in it (1) (Kyouya: -eyes twitching-)

"Here, some pork buns that my father did for you," Haruhi gave the shadow king another bento box. (Kyouya: -vein pops- Haruka: "Oh no! we all know that Ranka-chan can't cook!")

"Here," Mori gave Kyouya some suspicious-looking bottle, "snake marinated in some herbs," (Kyouya: -eyes the bottle- Haruka: "WOW!!" Mori: -thinking "serves you right"-)

Tamaki twirls and prances in front of Kyouya, "And for my gift, I'm here for company!" he embraces the shadow king tightly and his eyes sparkling.

"Go away," he muttered darkly, glaring at the blond. The blond shrunk to the corner, trying to grow another bunch of mushrooms.

"Meeehhh!! You're so mean to Tama-senpai," the raven patted the blonde's head, "Is that a way to say thanks for their efforts? Hmm?"

The shadow king glared harder to the host club idiot, who quickly recovered and now hugging the raven tight, "Oh my dear daughter! You're so considerate to your Father's feelings! I'm so touched!"

"Ahhmmm," Haruhi coughed to get Tamaki's attention.

"But Haruhi is my favorite daughter!!" he latched and clung to Haruhi like super glue.

"Mendosuke," the twins shrugged, picking up what Kyouya wants them to do. They shared a intense glance to each other and moved in front Haruka, who was now eating another batch of strawberry-filled onigiri (2), "Ne, Haruka, can we taste some of that?" they smirked. Kaoru turned the raven's head and ate the dangling onigiri from her mouth.

"Oi, you have some crumbs at your face," Hikaru turned the raven's head too and licked the spot in her face clean. They snickered and ran away, Mori and lots of Ootori's private police force hot on their trail.

"Waaiii!! Cake!!" Hani jumped and dashed to the kitchen, where the patisserie was preparing for another batch of honey cakes.

"Haruhi!! Let's go to the maze garden here!!" Tamaki dragged the protesting brunette, "I've seen it once and I think you'll like it too!!"

"Hmm… At least they were considerate enough to leave me," Kyouya glanced at the astonished raven, "I'll just take a nap".

"Sure!" Haruka chirped and sat on the couch.

--30 Minutes Later--

"They are still not here," Haruka pouted and stood. She saw the shadow king with his eyeglasses off. The sunlight passing thru the windows is illuminating Kyouya's features more. His eyelashes fluttered, casting a beautiful shadow on his cheeks. His lips full and red. The raven shook her head but she sat on the chair near the bed. She continued to stare at him.

'He sure looks handsome,' she smiled and gasped when his lips started to twitch.

"Haruka…" he murmured, "Boku wa… Haruka… no Ai… (3)" he breathily whispered thru his asleep state.

"Whaa?" Haruka blushed and stared at Kyouya, who seems to be sleep talking, "Ahaha… Must be the wind..." she turned but quickly glanced at the shadow king again.

"Oi! We're back!!" a sweaty Hikaru and Kaoru jumped, and hugged the still blushing raven. Then, the door burst open, revealing Mori with his bamboo sword and the Ootori police force.

"Oh! Sorry for intrusion Miss Misato," they bowed and quickly left when they saw the dark aura of slowly waking (slash pissed off) Kyouya.

"Takashi! They have so much cake here!" the energetic ball of sugar entered the room, holding his Usa-chan, "Ohh… What happened here?" he stared at the sweaty twins clinging to the raven for dear life, Mori with his bamboo sword and the pissed shadow king.

"I dunno…" Haruka tried to pry off the twins, who tried to stick to her more when the usually stoic man advanced to her direction, "But Tama-chan and Haru-chan are not yet here. I think they are in the maze garden".

"WHAT?! Maze Garden?!" the twins and Hani shouted, "Tono has a tendency of getting lost most of the time!"

"It's the first time of Haru-chan entering that maze!! She'll get lost too!!"

-_Inside the maze Garden_-

"Senpai, don't you think we have passed this part of the garden?"

"No! I think, this is the right way out of this maze," Tamaki pointed at some random direction.

"Great! We're lost, again…" Haruhi sighed and sat on a bench. The blond followed her and sat, "Sorry…"

"We can't do anything about it now, can we?" the brunette smiled and titled her head up, "Don't you think it's funny that we always end up with each others' presence?"

Tamaki smiled and glanced up too, "Yeah…" he winked and pointed at the brunette, "so are you falling for me now?"

Haruhi's smile widened, "what if I say I do?"

The blond idiot's smile slowly fades as he tried to decipher what the brunette told him.

"Oi! Haruhi! Tamaki!" the two glanced at the group who approached them. Haruka glomped the brunette, "I thought you two would be lost for the whole day!"

"Actually, we've been lost for an hour or two," Haruhi bluntly pointed out.

"Now that Haru-chan's here, we can go home now. It's already 5pm and Takashi and I should be sparring by now," Hani bounced and giggled. Slowly, the host club left and Haruka was left to take care of the shadow king again.

_--Inside Kyouya's Room--_

_--6:30pm--_

**Knock! Knock!**

"Hmm… Kyou-chan??" Haruka entered the dim room and shut it behind her, "I've brought your supper now," she laid the tray on the table and turned to find the light switch, "If you want I can eat supper with you too".

"That would be wonderful," she felt someone snaked his arms on her waist and leaned on her.

"Kyouya-kun, stop playing now and you have to drink your medicine later," she twisted his arms and clicked a button. Light suddenly poured in the room showing Kyouya, in his shirtless glory (4) and Haruka, clad in large baby blue t-shirt and pajamas.

"Hmm… Let's eat!" the raven blinked and pushed Kyouya slightly. They made their way to the table and silently ate their food. When Haruka started to clean the table, Kyouya grabbed her wrist.

"We have to talk".

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Authoress Notes: OMG!! This thingy has reached its 1000+ hit!! I'm so thankful of the support!! Thank you!!

Ohh!! Cliff Hanger!! Hammu Hammu Heaven!! X3 (From Gakuen Heaven)

Ellet: Mam, is there anything else you want to report to us?

Authoress: yes! And that's you!! –Pounces on Ellet and starts to beat him up again-

(1) BLACK ROSES?! What do you think of Kyou-chan? Dead? 00

(2) its so delicious!! I think it's also Kyou-sama's favorite food…

(3) Boku wa Haruka no Ai – I think it means 'I love Haruka' (Gomen! I dunno if that's right coz I only tried using my Japanese grammar here… X3)

(4) Yummy!! X3 I wanna see it!!

I recommend this song: School Boys from the anime Gakuen Heaven… It's cute and upbeat… It made me want to dance while typing…Nyahaha…

Answers to the reviewers:

Kumi Sadinkal -- I lurv you too!! –Glomps- I'm glad you liked ch.9

darkxXxflames -- Host club to the rescue!! :) Another date with the Mori? –Looks at Mori- hmm…no spoiler… XP

INSANExKONEKO -- -sits and starts fangirling- me too!! :)

XXXHimura911XXX -- I agree!! Kyou-sama ish uber hawt! –I wish I own them-

TheWinchesterAngel -- Too many people likey Mori-senpai… How about giving some Tender Loving Care to Kyou-sama?? –smirks and points at Kyouya-

I miss my other reviewers!! -sobs-

STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER -hammu!!

**CHAPTER 11: The talk and Mori! -hammu**


	11. The Talk and Mori

Authoress Notes:

_**Authoress Notes: **_

Authoress: -eating some cakes while typing-

Hani: -enters the room and eyes the cake- Mou… Authoress, what cake is that?

Authoress: -continues to munch- Black Forest

Hani: -jumps and tries to steal the cake- wow! Can I have some?

Authoress: -types while munching- no… It's my favorite cake so no sharing…

Hani: -runs and calls the twins for help- Kao-chan, Hika-chan! Some black forest monster is brain washing our authoress!! We must help her!! You, two take her away from it and I will finish off that black forest monster.

Authoress: -pulled from her chair and thrown outside the room- Hey! At least give me my cake with me!!

Hani: -happily munches the black forest cake- Yum!

PS: Thanks to my lil bro, Shin not his real name… He assisted me in creating the plot while we were doing the dishes…

PSS: I've read my fic over and over again and found lots of errors... oh my…

PSSS: this story reached 3,186 hits!! Woot!! Thankies to my fic watchers too!

PSSSS: -what the? - ehh…Let's just start it now... XP

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 11**

"We have to talk".

"What for?" Haruka just continued to clean up the mess, her back on Kyouya.

"Hmm…" the shadow king fidgeted and stared at the raven's back (1), "do you like Mori-senpai?"

The raven stopped for a while and continued to wipe away some crumbs, "why ask? Is it really important to know if I like him or not?"

Kyouya winced and sat on his bed, "well in my opinion, I do have to know because you're under our responsibility as one of our precious employees". (2)

"Tsk… Always thinking of money ehh?" Haruka turned and faced the man on his bed, her face blank from emotions, "well then, I think I like him but not the point of having a relationship with him yet. Satisfied?"

"Very," the shadow king's glasses flashed and smiled at Haruka, "With that you may go. Good night".

"Good night to you too Kyouya-sama," the raven bowed and quickly left the room, leaving the host club's shadow king in his musings. A smirk played in his lips and his glasses glinted off some light, making him look evil, "Then that means I have a chance with you, my dear Haruka," a sinister laugh followed and a raven cross dresser shivered.

_The Next Day_

"Ohayou!" "Ohayou! How was your weekend?" "Oww… Can we go on a date Mi-chan?" "In your dreams, you baka!"

'_What the h—' _Haruka rubbed her temples, trying to ignore the forming headache caused by her lack of sleep (the shivering last night made her fear sleeping) plus, this unnerving noise around her caused by idiotic slash moronic classmates of hers. In her peripheral view, she saw a redhead carrying a pink obvious-bento box, approaching her seat, worry plastered all over her slightly blemished face.

"Ruka-kun, daijobu desu ka? (3)" she smiled, flashing her hopeful fair-maiden smile, hoping that the beautiful, lithe host will find her dazzling. The said host blinked and cocked her head on the side.

"Hmm… I'm a bit off today, Aya-hime. Have you seenmy best friend?" Haruka once again resumed rubbing her temples, her headache increasing tenfold after seeing her classmate's / regular customer's rather flashy smile.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Haruhi-kun and the twins today," the redhead tried once again to mesmerize our host, unknowing that the said host has the trouble of thinking straight while she is flashing her smile in front of her.

"is that so?" turning to full host mode, Haruka turned to her left by exactly 30 degrees, her glaze coming downwards (4), charming her way out of this conversation as much as possible, "I was thinking of asking him some medicine. My head hurts really bad," holding her head, her bangs hiding her eyes, not faking the wince visible on her face.

"Ehhh?! Matte kudasai Ruka-kun! I'll go get you a pill or two!" the redhead rushed outside, leaving a slightly smirking yet wincing raven.

"Oi Oi! Ruka Ruka! What have you done to the lady?" the twins suddenly popped out of nowhere, having a distraught brunette between them. A vein popped and the raven started to twitch.

"Oi! Ha- Ru- Ka!!" the twins, oblivious of the impending doom, took a couple of steps lcloser to the irritated host. After a few seconds, Haruka lowered her head, her bangs shadowing her blue eyes. The twins giggled maniacally and started to poke the raven ruthlessly.

"You…" lifting her head, the blue eyes glinted evilly at the annoying duo, who are now shivering with fear. (At the lower part of the screen, Haruhi is holding a chart of the hosts' blood types while holding a signboard saying, "Remember: Haruka has AB blood type)

The twins shivering doubled, and….. (Commercial break desu!! The scene is too gory that even the author can't explain. Please use your imagination on what Haruka did to our beloved twins)

Luckily for the twins, Hani and Mori are passing through the freshmen's classroom, seeing that the raven is too engrossed beating the heck out of the twins, they pried the twins out of her grasp.

"Ruka-chan, beating them is baaaaadd," the lolishota boy wagged his finger in front of the still dazed slash raging otaku, "Kyou-chan will be mad and Tama-chan too, ne Takashi?" he looked up to his taller cousin.

"Ah," the silent giant (5) easily lifted two pulp-like twins.

"See? Now Ruka-chan, why did you beat them up?" the blonde senior reached on his pocket, bringing out two strawberry flavored lollipops, handing one to Haruka.

"My head hurts and those dobes (6) made me tick," the now calmed raven started to suck on the lollipop, looking cute and angelic. A series of dreamy sighs and manly screams of 'Kawaii!!' erupted the room.

Haruhi sighed, "Now that this mess is now ok, may I go now? I want to study in peace," she looked around, seeing that the rich kids started to chat again.

"I'll come with you too Haru-chan," popping the lollipop in her mouth, the raven gathered her things, "You coming too Hani-sempai?" the teen nodded and the trio left the room.

**An hour before Host Club Hours**

"TROUBLE! HARUHI! HARUKA!" Tamaki came rushing in. He was shushed by everybody in the library.

Rubbing her head, "what is it this time Tamaki?" Haruhi stared at her school father figure dully.

"Mori-sempai is feeling down!" he made strange hand gestures till the librarian decided that she had enough of Tamaki's idiocy.

"What do you mean he's feeling down? I've seen him earlier today and he looks fine to me," the raven otaku walked to the host club room's direction.

"He's not responding to Hani-sempai! He's staring to space like a stone!!" once again, the idiot blonde made weird hand gestures of a hand talking to another hand

The brunette rubbed her temples, "Tamaki, stones can't stare to space," and a 'oh yeah' by the blond followed. The trio rushed to the third music room, seeing an uneasy Kyouya pacing at the door.

"Kyouya…" Haruka breathed out, "What happened to Mori-sempai?"

The handsome megane lifted his head, his glasses flashed, "Haruka. Haruhi. Tamaki," he shook his head and opened the door for them. They all entered the room slowly and saw the short blonde shaking, his head low and his body shaking.

"Hani-sempai…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Ohh… It has been a while… I've missed writing this stuff… Where did I go?? Well, I was in a middle of another writer's block then random plot bunnies bit me… TT they made me go ga-ga over some cosplay thing (Vampire Knight Yuuki Cross) and mini top hat making… I'm really sorry… -bows to the readers- Just to tell you guys, **I'll definitely not discontinue this fic coz this is my first baby.**

(1) I dunno, but I just feel like making Kyou-sama nervous –hammu.__

(2) Liar! I know you just want some juicy scoop from Ruka-chan... –giggles and runs away from a pouting Kyou-chan-

(3) Means 'Are you alright?'

(4) remember Tama-chan's lesson (drabble) to Haruhi about being a host? Yeah, that's it.

(5) Gomene!! That's what my brother thought of Mori-sempai..o

(6) Dobe means 'dead last' (Refers to Sasuke's insult to Naruto)

Answer to the reviewers:

**Kumi Sadinkal **– Aww!! If you do, please send me a copy of it…XD… Shirtless! Kyouya…-drools- Yummy!!

**darkxXxflames** – Thanks! –hugs back-

**yuMeNami** – Meehh… I like Kyou-sama too… X3 –shakes fist and chases Haruka-

**Luna Light Firefall** – Thanks! Oh you're a new reviewer! –glomps-

**Chaseslover01** – Thanks! –blushes- I'm still working on improving my writing skills… Tama-chan and Haru-chan? Mouu… I can't tell yet… -winks-

**XXXHimura911XXX** – I'm kinda shocked with that too… I dunno what came to my mind when I made that scene… I'm glad you liked it… D

**INSANExKONEKO** – Thanks!! D

Especial thanks to **emorocks91** coz she made me realize that I'm neglecting my fic…-super hug- I love you!!

I have my semester break at the moment so more time for me to type this up… :)

What happened to Mori-sempai? When did this thing became angsty?! What's happening to this world?! Why is the author being curious again? Well…

Watch out for the next chapter to find out..XD

**Chapter 12: Mori has WHAT?!**


	12. Mori has WHAT!

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress: -types furiously at the keyboard- Can't fail my reviewers... Can't fail my reviewers... Can't fail my reviewers...-continues this mantra while typing-

Hani: -pokes Kaoru- what's happening to her Kao-chan?

Kaoru: She said that she'll try to make lots of progress in this fiction... –rubs head- Maa…I'm sure she'll be bitten by some random plot bunny again.. –Looks at the Authoress and gasped when he saw that the Authoress is really bitten by a plot bunny-

Hani: -cries- waaaahhh!! Authoress!! –Runs and throws Authoress to a graveyard and lit a candle- Rest in peace... –Cries again-

Authoress: Hey!! I'm not yet dead!! –Runs after the lolishota boy-

Kaoru: -holds Kyouya's clipboard open- She doesn't own us because if she did, Ouran won't have progress. –Points at the probability chart made by Kyouya-

Authoress: -cries in the corner- WHY ARE YOU GUYS MEAN TO MEEEEEHHH??

PS: Sorry, this was supposed to be posted yesterday but I wasn't able to… XD

Hikaru: -points at the Author- you're just being lazy!! You big slob!

Authoress: -falls on the ground, twitching- argh…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 12**

"Hani-sempai…"

The short blonde shook some more and pointed at Mori, that is now sleeping at the moment. Eyebrows quirked and four heads leaned closer to the shaking blonde host. This process continued for 5 minutes until Kyouya can't handle it anymore.

"What did really happened to Mori-sempai, Hani-sempai?" slightly losing his temper, he tapped his clipboard repeatedly.

"Takashi…" Hani shook again and lifted his head, beaming at Haruka, "he told me what happened with your date". Four people are frozen to their spot. One looking like she would faint, one frozen to his place while gaping, another looked excited to hear the details and the last looked like he's ready to kill someone. A long wail of frustration from Tamaki and a death glare by Kyouya was ensued.

"Waah!! My little daughter is now growing up!!" Tamaki tears flooded the room, good thing is that there is a boat it the room, leaving Tamaki to drown from his own tears.

"Sempai!! You're over reacting again!" Haruka rowed the boat closer to the princely blonde, "And when did I become part of your family?"

"Wahhhh!! Okaa-san!! Our daughter is questioning meeeeeeehhhh!!" Tamaki's wails became louder while pointing at Haruka.

"Okaa-san, meaning?" Haruka looked around and gasped when she saw Kyouya trying to push the sleeping Mori to the 'Tamaki-made Ocean'.

"Wahhh!! Stop pushing Takashi, Kyou-chan!" Hani started to wail too, making the room filled with duet voices of Tamaki and Hani. Both crossdressers looked at each other and sighed.

"Mouuuu iiyo!! Stop it already!! You might end up hurt yourselves!!" both Haruka and Haruhi screamed on top of their lungs, the boys stared at the girls.

"Waiii!! They care for us!!" both blondes danced, one while in the 'Tamaka-induced Ocean' and the other in the boat. Due to this, the boat rocked side to side until the hosts inside the boat fall on the waters. Hani held Mori while using his powerful little feet to make them stay afloat.

"H-He-Help!!" four heads snapped to Haruka's direction, seeing that the raven is now flailing her hands, trying to flap them or some sort, "I-I d-don'tknowhowtoswim…" she stated in one hurried breath, her body started to sink while she tried hard to stay afloat. Kyouya, feeling an adrenaline rush through him, heaved and plunged to the water. He swam closer to the panic-stricken teen. When he's directly behind her, he snaked his left arm around her waist, hugging her while his right hand and pair of legs manage to make them to stay above the water. At this point, Mori woke up and the first thing he saw was Kyouya hugging a wet, slightly frightened but still innocently cute Haruka. Because of this, he fumed and sent glares to Kyouya. Seeing this, Kyouya manages to smirk and hugged the oblivious Haruka closer to his chest. Mori fumed more; Kyouya 1 point, Mori 0 point.

"Ho ho ho hoho!!" a high motor rumble was heard and the ceiling opened up, revealing the self-proclaimed club manager slash mascot, "the sonata of love and spring of youth is now opening its gates for a competition for the love of a single heart! Two must fight for his love, his confusion with his sexuality and the complications of heartaches!" she swirled (1) and flowers floated around her, "I, Renge, the host club's manager will bring to you this exclusive report about the Kyouya, Mori and Haruka Love Triangle! Love Love!!" sending the lack of reaction, she looked down and blinked her eyes, "Arreh?? What are you guys doing there?"

"And…WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE CEILING, YOU ANNOYING OTAKU!!" all of them pointed at Renge, except for Kyouya, who is still hugging (slash discreet sexual harassment) the unknowing Haruka, and Mori, who is still busy glaring daggers to the shadow king and wishing Kyouya would die in slow painful death.

"Maa," the host club manager shrugged and flipped her hair, "the platform at the floor wouldn't bulge so I used this emergency platform version 3 point 4," she beamed and a series of 'hell no!' and 'what the?!' are ensued, "so this is the reason eh?" she eyed the ocean, "don't you guys know the drain plug over there?" she pointed something black near the grand piano.

"There was?!" Tamaki and Hani screamed and dived to drain the 'Tamaki-made Ocean'. The ocean itself made strange gurgling noises which weirdly sounded like 'I'll miss you Tamaki-sama. I love you, Adieu!' until it was drained with refreshing 'wheeiishing' spiral sound.

Haruhi sighed and stared hard at the drain plug, "I this really a music room?" the water was now drained, all the furniture, even the floor are surprisingly sparkling but the couches are soaking wet. The ceiling's platform closed and a 'ja ne' and a creepy 'ho ho ho hoho' followed.

"O-kkaaay!! The Hitachiin brothers are now here! 15 minutes earlier minna!!" Two redheads poked their heads through the door and stared in awe at the couches, "What happened here?" they blinked their golden cat-like eyes in confusion.

"How troublesome… (2)" Kyouya's glasses glinted, "not only we're wet, the set-up for today's them is destroyed," he eyed the boat and the wet pirate costumes.

"Why are you guys wet?" the twins tried to join the conversation.

"You're right…" the usual cheerfulness of Tamaki is deflated. He lifted his arms and flopped them back to his sides.

"Oi!" Kaoru waved his arms to the rest of the hosts.

"Usa-chan is also wet!! Waaaahhhh!!" Hani pouted and hugged the wetness out of Usa-chan, "yehey! Usa-chan! Daisuki! (3)" he squeezed the stuffed rabbit once more (But if you look at Usa-chan, he's mouth is foaming and he's twitching madly like he's going to die).

"Oi! Oi!" Hikaru tried to catch their attention by stripping his clothes slowly.

"Then the pirate cosplay for today is cancelled?" Haruhi inspected the pockets of her wet uniform, looking for her locker key.

"Oi! Pay us some attention!!" the twins ran in circles while half naked, waving their arms and trying to pry off the censored sticky that their fangirls forced on them earlier.

"It seems so," the shadow king assumed his famous pose while getting his somewhat wet but water resistant cellphone, "and the problem is that o--"

"Then let's cosplay something random from our cosplay closet," Kaoru murmured while hugging his knees with his brother at his side, "then let' get the ladies play with us at the garden," Hikaru whispered too, leaning his head at the wall, exhausted with what he and his brother had done.

"What a splendid idea from the scrupulous twins!" Tamaki twirled and clapped his handas, Kyouya's glasses glinted with the sign of money at the side, Hani has sakura flowers floating around him, and Mori… Just being Mori.

Both girls sighed, "Just great". All the hosts dragged their wet selves to their respective closets.

Haruka took a peek inside her almost empty closet and Haruhi's neat and almost full one, "ne, Haru-chan, may I borrow some of yours?" Haruhi silently moved to give space to Haruka and continued to rummage the closet. While Haruhi neatly looked through her clothes, Haruka made a growing pile out of Haruhi's clothes (4) until she picked up a black and white set of clothes and accessories and gave the white set to Haruhi, "let's wear something similar Haru-chan…" she smiled and pulled the other girl with her inside one of the fitting rooms.

"We're re--…" both girls were cut short when they saw the six other hosts. Their jaws dropped as the other hosts seemed unfazed and sparkling while they fix themselves, "Whaaa??"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Authoress Notes: **_Now I think about it, I've been off in the la-la land for half a year... gomene!!-Wails and stops when bopped in the head with a rolled-up newspaper by Kyouya-... Ohh...and Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter... Because I really have to cut it here to make way for a new character... -is again bopped by Kyouya while Mori whispered something about 'spoiler idiots' and 'stupid authoress'-

(1) How in the world did she do that?! Defying the laws of Gravity!! Argh!

(2) Kyouya turned into Shikamaru?! 0o

(3) Daisuki means Like or Love… Pronounced as da-is-ki… or simply daiski but spelled as daisuki.

(4) what a slob?! Not very neat aren't you Haruka-chan? –looks at the blushing raven-

**Answers to the reviews:**

darkxXxflames -- -hugs back- teehee! Sorry for making you guys wait… But don't worry, I'll try to update more now. :)

Black-HunterXX -- Aww… MoriXOC? -looks at Mori and Haruka- You want that? -They both blushed and looked away, Kyouya sending death glares to the Author-

INSANExKONEKO -- -glomps back- But Kyouya's being softie now, doesn't he? -Kyouya starts to increase the power of his glare to the Authoress-

Emorocks91 -- -rubs back of my neck- gomene... ehehe… my mom's screaming at me at the time I was making the previous chapter that's why I'm pretty distracted… I'll try to make the others longer… Ohh, about putting you in the story and adding me in yours will be nice… :) Thank you… -in verge of happy tears-

Thankies to my viewers:

Adorkable93, Bella Phantom, Celestialis CHA Obliviousie, DarkPhantom101, GwangFei, INSANExKONEKO, Kumi Sadinkal, LuckyGirl17, Luna Light Firefall, SS-lover06, SnowLoveAngel, Tashimara, TheWinchesterAngel, TokyoGirl7, XXXHimura911XXX, Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th, darkxXxflames, freaky14, hermonine, theyalwaysdestroymysoul, yuMeNami

What are the hosts are cosplaying now? Why are Haruka's and Haruhi's jaws dropped??

Stay Tune for the next Chapter: **Chapter 13 : C-Cosplay Club?!**


	13. Cosplay CLUB!

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Kyouya: -walks in, fuming- oi!! Authoress!!

Authoress: -grumbles and scratches belly- what's the matter? Why so noisy in the !censored! Morning?

Kyouya: Why on Earth did you make my cosplay !censored! with Mori?!

Authoress: -drinks some orange pulpy juice- you know, you shouldn't give the readers some spoilers, ne? –eyes glinting evilly-

Kyouya: -sighs and drinks some of the juice too- Hn. Whatever

Hani: -pops up with Usa-chan- This authoress doesn't own us. If she did, we wouldn't look nice and charming.

Authoress: -shakes fist at Hani- MEANIES!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 13**

"We're re--…" both girls were cut short when they saw the six other hosts. Their jaws dropped as the other hosts seemed unfazed and sparkling while they fix themselves.

Tamaki dressed as Akito Sohma of Fruits Basket in black silk button-up long sleeves, black silky slacks, dress shoes and a whip in his hands. His usual blonde mane of hair is being covered with raven wig that frames his facial features well. The twins wore L and Raito cosplay from the anime Death Note; Hikaru wore white polo under light brown coat, matching light brown slacks, red necktie, light brown wig and a death note in his hands while Kaoru's wig is disheveled, thick eyeliner emphasized his eye bags, in his white long sleeved t-shirt, baggy steel gray pants, a unwrapped chocolate bar in his left hand. Hani is cosplaying a chibi version of Hatori Sohma from Fruit Basket; he's wearing white long sleeve, black slacks, dress shoes, book at his hand and eyeglasses. He also wore a black wig over his blonde hair, covering his left eye. Mori wore white Cross Academy's boys' uniform. Having silvery hair over his ebony one went unusually well with his now pale, make-up covered skin. He accessorized himself with the signature handgun of Zero Kiryuu, huge vampire mark at the right side of his neck and a silver necklace adorned his slender pale neck. Kyouya wore the same as Mori, but then he looked more regal and elegant than the wild and obviously smex screaming aura of the senior. But instead of the silvery tuff of hair, he had dark brown silky hair, a book at his hand, he looked every bit of a nobleman in Middle Ages. All of them wore colored contact lenses to match their respective cosplay characters.

"What's with that outfit, Mori-senpai?" the twins walked around Mori, both poking the gun. Acting like his character, chain linked in the gun made small clinking noise instantly; Mori pointed his gun at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Back off," Mori hissed dangerously at them, making the twins stumble in fear.

"Arrah!! Mori-senpai's really like Zero from Vampire Knight!" Haruka clapped her hands and pointed at herself, "I'm cosplaying Yuuki Kurosu's Vampire form from the same anime!" Mori turned to see Haruka with long dark brown hair that had reached pass her waist, emphasizing her frail look. A silver necklace and bracelet with the same design adorned her neck and left wrist while she wore the black standard girls' Cross Academy's uniform and high platform boots. She twirled the silver pole she was holding between her hands, "Neat, ne?"

A hand patted Haruka, "Ruka-chan, what am I supposed to be?"

Facing the owner of the hand, Haruka came face to face to a mirror-like image of hers, but instead this replica wore a white frilly dress, white high socks and shoes, "You're Tohru Honda from the anime Fruits Basket just like Tama-chan and Hani-senpai. But…" she stared at Tamaki, "Tama-chan's character is against your character Haru-chan… And his character is actually a girl too".

"EHHH?! MY CHARACTER'S AGAINST MY DAUGHTER'S??" Tamaki made a dash to his closet, "MUST CHANGE!!"

Quickly, Kyouya held the blonde idiot's collar and held him tight, "we don't have much time now Tamaki. Now," he looked at Mori, "Senpai, please usher this idiot out to the gardens. And please remember to stay within your characters".

"Ehh?" Haruka approached Kyouya and eyed his costume, "You're Kaname Kuran, ne?"

The shadow king smiled quite warmly for Haruka's taste, "Why, yes Yuuki-chan… That means I'm your fiancée".

The now brunette cross dresser quirked one of her eyebrows, "As far as Yuuki Kurosu knows is that Kaname is her older brother. Don't get any other ideas Kyouya-sama," she bowed and followed Mori outside with the others.

"Interesting…" the shadow king followed and closed the door of the music room.

_**Garden**_

The female and male customers are blushing and were more talkative now to the hosts. Kyouya made to the point that Tamaki is in his role by telling him, "If you screw this club hours with that whiny attitude of yours," he glared at the blonde since he doesn't have his glasses, "I'll make Hikaru take over Haruka's part of being Haruhi's partner". And since then, Tamaki made up his mind to be more mature for now because maybe if Hikaru is paired to his beloved daughter, he'll do something in appropriate to her.

**-- TAMAKI's INNER MIND THEATER--**

"Ahh! Hikaru, stop! Don't…" the small and fragile Haruhi tried to push the big meany Hikaru away from her.

"No! You're MINE NOW HARU-CHAN!! BWAHAHAHA!!" the big meany Hikaru clicked a switch off.

"TAMAKI-SAMA!! HELP!!" the weak and cute Haruhi screamed.

--** END OF TAMAKI's INNER MIND THEATER--**

"Noooo!!" Tamaki's now obsidian orbs glinted determination, "Daddy's gonna save you from the big meany Hikaru!" (at the background: Hikaru tries to get closer to Tamaki to choke him but Kaoru hand cupped his hand to Kaoru's own. Kyouya smirks and goes to Haruka to smile at her).

"Oi senpai, what are doing there?" a slightly smiling Haruhi slash Tohru Honda appeared in front of the Host Club king. Because of this, the latter inwardly cursed himself and tried to act in front of her.

"Since our characters are opposing each other, that means I have to do something wicked to you," Tamaki tried his hardest not to cringe at his choice of words, _'that really sounds soooo wrong. Forgive your father, Haruhi'_.

"You know, that coming from you really sounds wrong senpai," Haruhi regained her usual bored look and turned away from Tamaki, "I'll just stay away from you," she quickly left as much as she can to avoid the onslaught of tears coming from the blond idiot. And the said idiot had tear welled up in his eyes but remembering Kyouya's threat of changing partners, he fixing himself and went on with the character by sitting under one of the trees nearby, his customers flocking around him. Hani sat beside him and continued to charm his customers by looking more matured while reading a book.

Kyouya casually strolled to his, Mori's and Haruka's side, seeing the girl trying to 'wake up' her prefect partner who is 'napping' under the shade of rather huge tree, "Hi Yuuki-chan…" he smiled and sat beside Haruka. The now silver haired senior peeked at them using his left eye and went back to pretending to sleep. Their designations grew number, most of them drooling at the sight of Mori in his wild, smexy self and others listening how Kyouya tried to talk to Haruka.

"So Haruka-chan is cosplaying Yuuki-chan of Vampire Knight?" one of the male customers drooled at the sight of the so-called newest 'male' host of the club.

"Hmm…" the now brunette fidgeted at her sit, her short skirt seemed to show more of her 'thigh skin' in her every movement at which the male customers drooled more, "Yes…" she faked a blush and she looked around nervously.

Sensing her uneasiness, Kyouya grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket, opened it and settled it in Haruka's lap, "You should think of what you look when other people are around, Yuuki-chan," he smiled again at her, making her more uncomfortable. The girls around them squealed and fawned around Kyouya.

"Kyaaa!! Kyouya-sama!!" they all squealed that made Haruka wince inwardly.

"Ahh…" the shadow king mentally smirked evilly, "I prefer you ladies to call me Kaname for this day," he even scooted closer Haruka and winded his arms around her, "and her as Yuuki".

"Yes Kaname-sama!" they held hearts in their eyes, "But Yuuki-chan is Kaname-sama's older brother, right?"

Haruka nodded, prying off Kyouya's hands, "Yes, he's my brother".

"But she's also my fiancée…" Kyouya smiled and hugged Haruka closer, which resulted to a couple of 'EHHHH?!'

The raven turned brunette shook her head and stood up, "No!! You are my precious older brother…"she turned and kneeled beside the still sleeping Mori, "Oi, Zero! Wake up! Please!" ignoring Kyouya, Haruka shook Mori's body with all her might, "slacking off won't do us any good".

At this, Mori sat up, ignoring the appreciative sighs of his customers when his uniform opened more and showed more of his masculine chest, "if you want to stay away of bad things that much, go back and stay away from me little girl," he stood and went under another large tree and started to nap again.

"Mou!! Don't be so hard again Zero-kun! (1)" Haruka stalked Mori in his new shade and sat beside him; "You know that prefects like us should stick together, right?" she smiled and started to talk to the unresponsive senior.

"Kyaaa!! I've always been a Zero and Yuuki pairing," a redhead customer murmured to her friend that is near to Kyouya. The inner Kyouya fumed and planned on how to give Mori a duel of his life. But not literally of course, since he's not a fighter but a lover. He mentally cringed at this. '_Too cheesy'_.

"My Ladies, you don't like Kaname?" Kyouya shifted, his head dropping 45 degrees, still making him look contemplative and attractive.

"No, no, no! We like Kaname-sama too!" the girls blushed and looked shyly at their laps, "but we want him for ourselves".

"Ahh… I see," the shadow king stood up, "But Kaname likes Yuuki-chan," he smiled to his customers, girls and boys alike, "I'd like to stay here but I have to look for Zero-kun and Yuuki-chan now," he looked at the pair beneath the tree, his eyes widened when Mori lifted himself up and pretended to bite slash suck Haruka's neck. He briskly walked up to them and tried to pry off Mori off Haruka but the brunette stopped him, telling him that 'Zero needs her blood'. Kyouya 1 point, Mori 1 point.

_--with the twins—_

"Oi, whose serve is it now?" Kaoru panted and gripped his tennis racket. He and Hikaru decided to play tennis since they can't find something to do and shortly, Haruhi followed them, making her the scorer of the game.

"It's Hikaru's turn now," the girl tossed the ball at the other male across the court, making him chase it for a bit before serving his ball to his twin. After a few minutes, they decided to take a break, their customers glancing from one sweaty sexy twin to another sweaty sexy twin.

**BAM!! WHOOOSH!! BAM!!**

"Hey! What's that?" Haruhi stood and stared at the strange rainbow smoke created by the crash. Even the hosts in the garden ran to the tennis court's direction to see if anyone's injured.

"You, Impostors! You don't know how we, the Ouran High School Host Club put up efforts to put on cosplays!" a girls voice boomed from the colorful smoke.

"What?!" the twins made an annoyed expression and stared hard at the smoke that slowly rises up. It revealed a cute green eyed blond girl wearing a Misa Misa outfit from Death Note and some guys in weirder costume are behind her.

"We are the OURAN HIGH SCHOOL COSPLAY CLUB!!"

"EHHHHH?!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Authoress Notes: **_I've made this longer as I've promised..teehee

Anyway, starting today, my chapters will be longer but the rate or time of my post will be longer too…

(1) GAWD!! That sounded soooo wrong…DX

**!!HOST CLUB ON KITCHEN!!**

Haruka: Hello everyone!!-waves- this is a new corner requested by a friend of the authoress. In here, in every chapter, there will be two featured host cooking here something to feed your appetite!

Mori: -nods-

Haruka: Not talkative, I see. For this chapter, the authoress decided that Mori and I will be cooking –squints eyes to look at the script- 'Strawberry jam-filled onigiri'? Waiiii!! –jumps up and down-

Mori: -looks at the script too then glances to Haruka- You're bad in cooking, right?

Haruka: -looks down on the ground- ehehe… -rubs back of the head- I only know how to eat?? –looks up hopefully to Mori-

Mori: -sighs and begins to prepare the desired ingredients-

Haruka: ehehe…Anyway, first, what is an 'Onigiri'? –an audience raises her hand and Haruka points at her- Yes, please… What's your name?

Girl: -blushes- INSANExKONEKO…

Haruka: ohh… I see, so, what's an Onigiri? –gives her the microphone-

INSANExKONEKO: onigiri is rice ball snack usually in the shape of a triangle or oval and wrapped in _nori_. _Onigiri_ traditionally is filed with _umeboshi_, salted fish, or _bonito flakes_ moistened with soy sauce. Other types of fillings are popular as well, such as tuna salad, _kombu_, and egg.

Haruka: -claps hands and returns to her place beside Mori- Nice! Thank you for answering. As a reward, Kyouya has to kiss you on the cheek!!

Kyouya: -glares at the Author- Why do I have to do that? Does it have merits for me?

Authoress: Just do it… -hisses at Kyouya- I've given you lots of scenes with Haruka already. Do me a favor.

Kyouya: -blushes and briskly walks towards INSANExKONEKO- Ah… -he quickly brushed his lips to her cheeks, making the girl blush madly and faint-

Mori: -taps a hand on Haruka's shoulder- Let's start Haruka

Kyouya: -sees this and glares at Mori but he walks out quickly when the Authoress starts to glare at him while holding her death note notebook-

Haruka: Ok! Minna!! The ingredients for this recipe are sticky rice, sugar, milk, nori, fresh strawberries and strawberry jam!!

Mori: -cooks rice- While the rice is cooking, add milk, sugar, salt, water and small tad bits of fresh strawberry and stir them.

Haruka: -adds the ingredients carefully and stirs them- Then after cooking, let it cool down. Remember; don't put it inside your refrigerator! –Wags forefinger at the audience- it'll destroy your ref and the rice might get nasty smell.

Mori: -pulls out a pre-made sample- Well, the staff had made this before this show so we don't have to wait the cooked rice to cool down. Now get a bowl and fill it with salt-filled water. Wet your hands with them.

Haruka: -gets a flat wooden cutting board and cuts nori in small but wide cuts- now, pack two half-sized triangle and place them in the wooden surface.

Mori: -does this and gets the strawberry jam- put strawberry jam in the middle of one of the triangles then place the other on top of it. Press the sides close and it'll be more better if you put more sticky rice at it's sides.

Haruka: Lastly, put the nori slice at one side of the triangle and ta—da!! You have strawberry-filled onigiri!! –places it in the plate filled with the same type of onigiri-

Kyouya: -walks in- That's all, thank you… -gets the onigiri that Haruka made and munches on them- argh… -coughs and turns blue- Definitely, she's really bad in cooking…

_**Another Side Note:**_ I've actually made it myself. I wish it'll work on you guys too… D

**!!Reviewers' Corner!!**

INSANExKONEKOTeehee! Thanks…-glomps you back-

emorocks91 and seeing reviews on my story makes my week too… D Thanks a bunch!!

Kiracatta awww…. Gomene… I would really like to make a yaoi fanfic too… -sigh- I'm a yaoi fan too, you know… But then, I'm still gathering data on how to make a good one… Don't worry, I might write one soon… Thanks to your review though…-huggles-

Gundamfanatic123 -giggles- this chapter is MoriOC… But I'm still thinking on Haruka's partner… XD

What? A Cosplay Club?? Was it really existing?! How on Earth did it happened without Hatori-sensei's knowledge? Why am I asking you??XD

Stay tune for the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 14: Kaoru likes who??**


	14. Who the heck is SHE!

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress: -is listening to her playlist while typing-

Kaoru: -looks curiously at the computer screen- I did what?!

Authoress: -starts to hum and dance-

Kaoru: -shakes the Authoress- Heyyyy!! What are you doing?

Authoress: -stares at Kaoru oddly- listening to Caramelldansen?

Kaoru: -shakes head- No! No! I mean, why did I do that in your story?

Authoress: -still in daze- What's what?

Kaoru: Gaaaaah!! –falls on the floor- DISCLAIMER!! If this Idiot becomes our Owner, Nekosawa-senpai would be the host club king, not Tamaki-tono.

Tamaki: -pops in with terrified look- NANI?!

Authoress: -fwaps Kaoru with the moon staff of Sailor Moon- Shut up, Baaaaakaaa! Fu fufu fu!! X3

PS: Ohh… Sorry for making a mistake. This chapter's title is not 'Kaoru Likes Who' But 'Who the Heck is She?' sorry…-bows- (and ohh…'Kaoru Likes Who' is really a title for my other chapter to come… probably at chapter 15 or 16)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 14**

_Flash Back_

"_You, Impostors! You don't know how we, the Ouran High School Cosplay Club put up efforts to put on cosplays!" a girls voice boomed from the colorful smoke._

"_What?!" the twins made an annoyed expression and stared hard at the smoke that slowly rises up. It revealed a cute green eyed blond girl wearing a Misa Misa outfit from Death Note and some guys in weirder costume are behind her._

"_We are the OURAN HIGH SCHOOL COSPLAY CLUB!!"_

"_EHHHHH?!"_

_End Flash Back_

"We are the OURAN HIGH SCHOOL COSPLAY CLUB!!" the group of 7 people posed in an odd way. The blonde girl in the middle of them, giving off a smug look.

"HUH??" the twins' response obviously dripped with sarcasm; like they are trying to make the new comers say the statement again.

"We are the OURAN HIG--," the weird bunch of people changed their pose and making a human pyramid with the blonde girl at the top.

"We already know that!!" the whole host club spat at them, making them shrink a little smaller, "What are doing in here?" the blonde host club king sternly stared at the twins and Haruhi, "didn't I told you that we are assisting the ladies at the gardens?"

Both twins stared blankly at him, "but tooonnoooooooo!! We're bored!!"

"Etto…" a blue sentai cosplaying guy raised his hand at the host club.

"Shut up!!" Tamaki glared (1) at the sentai-man then he turned to the twins, "but why do you have to bring Haruhi here?"

"Hmm… Excuse me…" this time, a guy wearing a skirt raised his hand.

"Shhhhh!!" Kyouya turned at the skirt-man and made shushing noises, "You may continue now".

"I came here out of my free will senpai," a deadpanned expression visible in Haruhi's face, "and didn't I told you to stay away from me?"

"Ahh… Anno…" a ninja-looking guy raised his hand.

"Ahhhhh!!" the blonde idiot swayed, clutching his chest dramatically, "Okaa-san!! Our daughter is hurting my feelings again!!"

"Okaa-san??" the head of the cosplay club looked from the blonde idiot to the raven menace.

"Didn't I told you to shut up?" the menace raven stumped his foot and glared at the weird looking people.

The blond girl's green left eye twitched and she stepped up, "Enough!" the noise instantly shushed to silence, focusing at the girl, "How dare you, Host Club of this school, cosplay without our permission? We are the Cosplay Club, which means we have authority over cosplays!!"

"There is a cosplay club here in Ouran?" Haruka poked Mori, which is beside her, to Kyouya's utter annoyance.

"Who knew?" the stoic silver head shrugged and continued to watch silently the scene. Unknowingly, the cosplay club heard this and shrunk smaller than an average toddler.

"Apparently, when we last checked the data about clubs around this school, we haven't came across cosplay club," Kyouya's eyes bore a hole at the blonde girl's head (2) which is fortunately not heading his way. '_Tsk…Feisty…'_

"You…" the blonde girl shook, walked up to Tamaki and jabbed her forefinger at the blonde idiot's nose (at the background: Haruhi: -twitch-, Kyouya: -smirk-, Twins: Go Green Eyed Blond Monster!!, Haruka: -eyes wide-, Mori: -looks at Haruka and smiles-, Hani: -holds Usa-chan that is now wearing Momiji Sohma's uniform-, The rest of cosplay club: -gasp-), "You don't know the cosplay club, ehh?" she pushed her finger more, making Tamaki's nose bend upwards and turn red.

"Uhrg… Ughno? (3)" Tamaki took a step backwards and held his abused nose defensively.

"Argh!! You Idiots!!" the weird girl held her arms above her head and walked in circles.

"Anyway," Kyouya, getting his glasses from his pocket, glared at Mori, who is now being poke-attacked by not other than Haruka, "How many years have your club running?"

The blue sentai-man scratched his head and looked down on the rubber tennis court, "About two days, sir".

"TWO DAYS?!" Tamaki looked like close to tears, "Aww…Poor Cosplay-chan!!" he walked closer to the girl and hugged her, rubbing his cheeks to her's. (at the background: Haruhi: -twitches while veins continued to pop on her forehead-, Kyouya and Mori: -glaring at each other-, Haruka: -slaps her left hand her forehead-, Twins: -smirks evilly-, Hani: -still holding Usa-chan-, the rest of cosplay club: -shivers and walks away as fast as they could-)

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME POOR!! I CAN MANAGE MY CLUB!!" the blond girl suddenly had a dark aura around her, "and…I'M NOT COSPLAY-CHAN!! MY NAME'S MIKA!!" after she screamed on her top of her lungs, she panted and looked around her, a if daring everyone to say something nasty about her.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're club is still new," the creepy shadow king steeped up, his eye glasses glinting off some afternoon light.

"Hell YEAH!! But that doesn't matter now!" the blond girl took off her wig, letting everyone see her long red-brownish hair, her bangs falling over her left eye, "You guys suck in cosplaying your respective characters! Except for those two," she pointed to Mori and Haruka, "they do look like a couple plus they act like professionals too," at this Mori and Haruka blushed and looked other than each other.

"But Mika-chan..." Hani wailed and tried to run beside her.

"Call me Mika-sama!"

"But Mika-chan..."

"I told you to call me Mika-sama!" she looked pissed at the moment and turned to the voice, which she found twins staring at her.

"We can't call you Mika-sama..." Hikaru looked down at her, since she's a little smaller than Haruka and Haruhi (4).

"... Because, we're practically more richer than you," Kaoru completed, leaving the girl speechless. She stared at Kaoru, which is still dressed as L of Death Note.

"Well, new toy, what do you want to say?" the twins smirked at the same time.

"Ah...M--"

"Ahhh?? Is that you just want to say Toy? (5)" they leaned closer to Mika. The girl then snapped and grabbed someone's t-shirt, yanked him or her with Mika and dashed off to somewhere else.

"KAORU!!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Authoress Notes: **_Ohh… I love your reviews… When I feel like I'm loosing my plot for the chapter, I kept on reading your reviews and it really chases away my lazy-bum-for-an-attitude mode… Ohhh… Didn't told you guys that I love reviews? Teehee… Now I know why other authors like to put 'R&R' in their chapters… XD but I won't put it here since I want you guys to give me reviews out of generosity… hehe

(1) Smexy Tama-chan!! He's angry!! Kyaaa!! –Is chased by an angry Haruhi-

(2) Metaphorically of course!! We can't afford to lose a new OC now aren't we? –Is now chased by an angry Haruhi and a very pissed off Mika-

(3) Imagine saying 'no' when your nose is bent upwards… (Which also makes you look like a pig or a boar) –Is now chased by an angry Haruhi, a very pissed off Mika and a red-as-a-tomato Tamaki-

(4) Remember, Haruhi and Haruka are at the same height in this story.

(5) They've must have decided to call Mika the new toy! -dodges the flying platers and silverwares coming to my way-

**!!Host Club in the KITCHEN!!**

Tamaki: -enters the stage dragging Haruhi with him- Hello everyone!! Welcome to the second episode of… -dramatic drum roll while Tamaki imitates Jiraiya's pose- HOST CLUB IN THE KITCHEN!!

Haruhi: -supports a bored expression- And the Authoress decided that Tamaki and I will host this episode. We will make California Maki… Or sometimes called California Rolls.

Tamaki: -checks the counter from ingredients- Ne, Haruhi, do you know where is the sushi rice here?? –he lifts a container containing rice grains-

Haruhi: -sighs- We are going to cook it –grabs the necessary materials and starts to cook rice-

Tamaki: -pokes Haruhi- Ne, may I help you doing that?

Haruhi: -looks at him- no… But please, peel an avocado and cut it into strips. Then put the crab meat into a bowl and mix with salt and mayonnaise.

Tamaki: Ok!! -runs off to the other side of the kitchen and does the chore-

Haruhi: Now, everyone, the next step is to cover the wooden mat with plastic wrap and place a nori sheet on top of the mat. –Does this and gets the pre-cooked sushi rice- Spread sushi rice on top of the nori sheet and press it firmly.

Tamaki: -appears again beside Haruhi- Then sprinkle crab roe or sesame seeds over the pressed sushi rice. In our case, we chose to use crab roe or also called ad crab eggs. Flip the sushi layer so that the nori sheet is on top.

Haruhi: -places avocado and crab meat mixture in lengthwise- place the avocado strip and seasoned crab meat on top and roll the bamboo mat forward to that it will press the ingredients inside to form into cylinder-shape.

Tamaki: -wags his forefinger in front of the audience- Remember to press it firmly, ok? –wink-

Haruhi: -cuts the sushi into bite-sized California rolls- This is the finished product… -hands it to the audience-

Tamaki: -puppy dog eyes- what about me, my dear daughter?

Haruhi: Uhmm… -looks around except Tamaki- Make your own? –dashes away-

Tamaki: Noooo!! Haruhi!!

**!!Reviewers' Corner!!**

Angeloflust: Awww…Thanks for loving my story… :D –huggles- No worries, I'm hyper too… :D

TokyoGirl7: -looks at Mori and Haruka- Gee…Many reviewers likes them… -shoves Kyouya to everyone- you don't like Kyou-chan?? –runs off away from a very pissed off Kyouya- and ohhh… I totally agree!! Mori and Zero is uber hawt!! –huggles Mori but runs away again, Mori and Kyouya hot on her trail-

emorocks91: sorry if I can't wait for your description… Too many plot bunnies bit me at the same time and I think people are waiting for an update… GOMEN!! –bows-

XXXHimura911XXX: kyaaaa!! You're back!! –glomp- I really like that pairirng, and as what I've stated in the last chapter, I'd like to keep Kaname-sama for myself… -huggles a Kaname Kuran plushie-

Lady Nightlord: Yay!! –glomps- I'm really grateful that you people find my story nice… -cries- Wahhhh!! Miharu is sooo happy!! –does the happy dance- Anyway, don't worry, I'll try to update more.

Who screamed Kaoru's name? And, who is that person that Mika-san suddenly dragged into somewhere else?

Stay tuned for more fluffy / exciting plot swings!

Next Chapter: **CHAPTER 14: Getting to know you**


	15. Knowing her

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress: -glares hard at the computer and pounds its monitor-

Kaoru: -sigh- Now, what?

Hikaru: -points at the Authoress, who's slumping off while sucking at two thumbs alternately- Probably she's having the Writer's block thingy again!

Hani: -le gasp!- You're being girly Hika-chan!

Hikaru: -gasp!- ehh?!

Kaoru: Maybe the Authoress is using her power again. -girly screech-

Mori: This? –lifts the magical magic magic button of all buttons-

Hani: How'd you got that Takashi?

Authoress: -Groans- I think I'm gonna die… What the heck is the connection of carnival rides, physics and my course? –groans loudly-

Haruhi: It's the pendulum if you're referring to that picture in your computer. Baka… -leaves-

Authoress: -groans-

Hani, Kaoru and Hikaru: -snickers- Disclaimer!!! If she owns us, maybe Rock Lee, Gaara, Cosmo and Spongebob is also part of the Host Club! And maybe, Spongebob will take over the OHSHC fandom!!! Run for your lives!!!

Authoress: -groans- leave me alone! –passes out-

PS: thankies for the 5,937 hits...teehee...me lurves you all!!!-huggles and kissles- XD

-nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya-

**Chapter 15**

_**FLASHHHHHBAACCCKKKK**_

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME POOR!!! I CAN MANAGE MY CLUB!!!" the blond girl suddenly had a dark aura around her, "and…I'M NOT COSPLAY-CHAN!! MY NAME'S MIKA!!" after she screamed on her top of her lungs, she panted and looked around her, a if daring everyone to say something nasty about her._

_"But that doesn't change the fact that you're club is still new," the creepy shadow king steeped up, his eye glasses glinting off some afternoon light._

_"Hell YEAH!! But that doesn't matter now!" the blond girl took off her wig, letting everyone see her long red-brownish hair, her bangs falling over her left eye, "You guys suck in cosplaying your respective characters! Except for those two," she pointed to Mori and Haruka, "they do look like a couple plus they act like professionals too," at this Mori and Haruka blushed and looked other than each other._

_"But Mika-chan..." Hani wailed and tried to run beside her._

_"Call me Mika-sama!"_

_"But Mika-chan..."_

_"I told you to call me Mika-sama!" she looked pissed at the moment and turned to the voice, which she found twins staring at her._

_"We can't call you Mika-sama..." Hikaru looked down at her, since she's a little smaller than Haruka and Haruhi (4)._

_"... Because, we're practically more richer than you," Kaoru completed, leaving the girl speechless. She stared at Kaoru, which is still dressed as L of Death Note._

_"Well, new toy, what do you want to say?" the twins smirked at the same time._

_"Ah...M--"_

_"Ahhh?? Is that you just want to say Toy? (5)" they leaned closer to Mika. The girl then snapped and grabbed someone's t-shirt, yanked him or her with Mika and dashed off to somewhere else._

"_KAORU!!"_

_**PRESENT TIME!!!!!**_

"KAORU!!!"

"HIKARU!!!" was heard before Hikaru and Mika disappeared in a thick trail of dust and smoke. The remaining hosts and cosplayers tried to keep up with the fiery woman and her poor captive but no avail. They just left everyone with a gust of dirt, even the fast Mori and super sugarball Hani. Feeling empty and lost, the remaining Hitachiin twin fell on his knees and gloomed over the fact that some random mentally challenged person got his beloved older brother. Soon after, as a sign of being a supportive senpais, Hani and Tamaki joined him on their knees while Haruhi and Haruka pat their backs comfortingly.

Wiping his so-called 'real host' tears, Tamaki quickly stood and jabbed his right forefinger towards the setting sun (1), "don't worry Kaoru-kun! We, the host club will find your older brother and we will punish that rascal who kidnapped our dear Hikaru-kun!(the cosplay club members hissed at Tamaki with the 'rascal' comment for their queen cosplayer and waved with tears in their eyes)" his background sparkled like he was an angel while Hani, Mori, Haruhi and Haruka clapped their hands at his speech, "Operation: Find Hikaru and punish the evil Cosplay Witch! Commence!"

_--Roof Top—_

The grayish steel door burst open, revealing a sweaty fiery brunette and a heavily panting brunette wig-wearing redhead. The said red head isn't fond of sports since he and his twin brother liked to play computer and PSP games twenty-four hours in seven days in a week.

"Hmm…" Mika lifted her hands towards the orangey sky, her blouse ridding up, showing off her tummy skin, "Ahhh!!! Fresh Air! It's good for us ne, Raito-kun".

"Raito-kun? You freaking dragged me here because I'm freaking cosplaying Raito Yagami?!?!" the now brunette boy screamed and jumped up and down, "what about my brother?! What if somebody got his filthy hands on my dear younger brother?! You, Witch!!!" he tried to strangle the ugly evil witch with his own bare hands but then when he launched himself to Mika, she quickly dodged it and kicked his stomach, sending him flying few meters away from the strange girl.

"Iyaaa!!! I'm really sorry Raito-kun!" the girl rushed to Hikaru's side, cradled his head between her chest area and hands.

Immediately, the red head pushed Mika blushing and backed way from her, "Go away!" he blushed harder and glared hard on the floor, "Yo-you A cup!!!"

**Gasp! Thud!**

Hikaru's head snapped upward and saw Mika on the floor few feet away from him, clutching her head and muttering a cycle of 'A-cups'.

---Back to the Host Club---

"Sooo...."

"Sooo....?" the blonde idiot of a king of host club looked back and stared at his minions.

"Where are we going Tama-chan?" Hani clutched Usa-chan flush to his chest, running but not breaking a sweat unlike Tamaki, Haruhi and Haruka.

"I don't know!!" Tamaki skidded to a stop and posed, the afternoon sunlight bathed his all-black suit clad physique, "but my body tells me to go forward and reach for Hikaru-kun," he now touched his left hand to his chest, slowly hugging himself while closing his eyes, "now! Let's go and find hi----..." He opened his eyes and found that his minions, minus Kyouya, are now hurling in the corner, making some plans to find the lost lamb, "Ah?"

_--Roof Top—_

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!!" Hikaru paced back and forth, Mika on the floor, still muttering her 'A-cup' mantra, "if I left her here, maybe she'll be dead by tomorrow... Well I guess that's a good thing (2) but then I'm the last person they saw with her..." he pace accelerated by 2 meter per second, "If I stayed here, maybe the Host Club will find us here next next year..."

**HIKARU'S INNER MIND THEATER**

"Ohhh, Raitooooo-kuuunn," an elderly woman at her forties wearing a blonde wig and a short skirt hugged the man beside her, "you still look dazzling on that suit after those yeaaarrrss," her aged voice quivered.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" the elderly man raised his arms to the heavens and squeezed his eyes shut.

**END OF HIKARU'S MIND THEATER**

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" the confused red head stopped pacing and like the elderly man did in his mind, he raised his arms and squeezed his eyes shut.

--BACK TO THE HOST CLUB--

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" Hani 'Usa-chan poked' Mori.

"Yeah. That sounds like..." Haruhi assumed her thinking pose and looked at the ceiling.

"HIKARU!!!" Kaoru dashed for the stairs, followed by the rest of the host club and cosplay club minus Kyouya.

"Say, where's Kyouya?" Haruka tried to keep up with Mori with her short legs can against the stoic man's long, muscular legs. Mori's eyes hardened and continued to stride after Kaoru.

"He's maybe at the camera room".

"Aahh".

_--Roof Top—_

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!!" Hikaru paced back and forth, Mika on the floor, still muttering her 'A-cup' mantra, "if I threw her off this roof top, the people below will notice me and rescue me... Well I guess that's a good thing but then they might sue me for killing this commoner..." he pace accelerated by 2 meter per second, "If I stayed here without killing her, maybe the Host Club will find us here next next next next year..."

**opening song of HIKARU'S INNER MIND THEATER**

"Oh stop the crap already!"

**INNER MIND THEATER STOPPED**

"Hmmmm... Excuse me?" Hikaru stopped pacing and stared wide-eyed to the another redhead that is now awake.

"I said," Mika inhaled deeper than the usual and glared hard to Hikaru, "STOP THE FREAKIN CRAP ALREADY!!! I totally saw you first crap and I don't anticipate the next one! Got it?!"

"Very much mam!" the suit clad teen saluted at the girl in front of him, which is now standing on her both feet.

"Now, let get back to where they are!"

--BACK TO THE HOST CLUB--

"Ohh Nekozawa-senpai, help us find Hikaru and the evil green-eyed cosplay monster," Tamaki's body visibly shook under Nekozawa's gaze, "We really need your help senpai".

-nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya-

_**Authoress Notes:**_

PLEASE READ: Sorry for being not able to write stuff for months now. I've got lots of scientific papers to do and I'm in verge of failing 2 of my subjects. I hope you'll understand coz I admit, I'm not that smart so I'm trying my best not to fail my subjects (hey, I'm a pre-med college student you know). So, please bear with me… -bows-

(1) I really imagine this as funny... And hey, the host club hours' are usually in the afternoon.

(2) bad Hika-chan! -hits Hikaru with a rolled-up newpaper-

!!!Reviewer's Corner!!!

TokyoGirl7: Teehee… I really like that part too… I could just imagine the blonde idiot prince just like that… Teehee… -being chased by pouting Tama-chan-

XXXHimura911XXX: hehe…Thanks!!! Gee, I feel the same way when I type those recipes…Yum! Yum!

RealCinderella101: Teehee!!! Thank you!!! –glomp- Don't worry, I'll make it sure to finish this… :D

emorocks91: Don't worry, it's just a wig… Since she's cosplaying Misa Misa…:D

KISSSSSSSSSSSSA: Second Critic reviewer!!! –Glomp- Gee! Thanks for being honest… You already know what I'm going to say about this, right? :D sooo, thank you for your honest review. But then I have my reasons and you already knew what it is.

For those who are wondering, no, I'm not picturing myself as Haruka since I can really cook quite well and I'm not smart as she is. She's quite based on a guy friend of mine. Period.. :D

ohhh....and if anyone's interested in helping me out in my Naruto lil-ficcie needs, just check out my profile

Aww.... I wouldn't have the kitchen part of the ficcie now cause I'm still thinking of a good food that will match my mood today...

Hikaru: Maybe teach us making that meatbuns you made us eat yesterday?

Authoress: -groans- urgh...not...certainly not that...

Now!!!NEXT CHAPPIE!!!

What will Neko-Neko do to make Mika-chan and Hika-chan go back?

Nekozawa: -glares- I'm not Neko-Neko!

Authoress: You certainly are! -gets the large emergency spotlight- EVILL BEEEEEEAAAAMMMMMUUUUU!!!!!

Nekozawa: -Avoids the spotlight but then was hit- Yes! Yes!!!! I AM NEKO-NEKO!!! STOP POINTING THAT EVIL BEAM OF LIGHT TO ME!!! GAAAHHHH!!! -screams a girly shrill-

Authoress: Wahaha!! I Rule!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 16! Will you please help us?**

Sir Yes Sir!!!

Ja ne~!


End file.
